


Through the Looking Glass

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Family Feels, Friendship, Multiple Universes, New glyphs, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 01, Some Humor, Switching places with yourself, from another universe, no beta we die like men, trapped in an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: A magic spell goes wrong and Luz Noceda finds herself somewhere else. A stranger teenage boy calls her "sister" and Eda still has her magic. Luz Clawthorne finds herself with a half-cursed Eda who doesn't call her daughter and world where her brother doesn't exist. Those in each universe will have to learn to work together with the people they're stuck with if the Luzs are ever to be swapped back.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Everybody, Much more later Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 114
Kudos: 1007





	1. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> Okay so this idea appeared in my mind a few days ago while I was watching The one (2001 film). This is an experimental story that if it does indeed become popular, I will keep making more chapters. So enjoy as much as you can and have fun with the story!

"Edalyn, I still don't think that's good idea." Lilith said, squinting at the shallow stone cauldron, with odd carvings around the edge.

"There's no blood sacrifice or anything." Eda replied, not looking at her.

"You know what I mean." Lilith said curtly, looking at big and old scroll in her sister hands.

Eda stole it from Dante Abandar, traveler, serious collector and an absolute brute of a fellow. He believed it was the most precious thing in his collection, but the Owl Lady had no idea why. The scroll was written in ancient language. Then after a few days Clawthorne sisters translated it, found it told the spell of creating the portals to another dimensions.

The spell was very complex and complex process. It was also Luz chance to return home. So they decided to give it a try. However, Lilith do not share the enthusiastic about this idea.

"There's nothing to worry. We just take a couple dozen of rare herbs, bone dust from Titan's skull, and puts them in a cauldron. Then we have to adds a human trash and some of Krylock's venom, recite the phrase at the end of this scroll. And then boom! A new portal to Human Realm is done." The Owl Lady smirked, throwing the ingredients into a cauldron.

Lilith stared at her. "And if we mess up?"

"What's the worse that can happen?"

"We could translate the list of ingredients completely wrong. So, this might explode and kill us all." The older witch replied in a strict tone.

"Come on, Lily, don't be so negative."

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist who looks at the situation with caution."

"Whatever. Its time for the last step. Would you care to do the honours, kiddo?" Eda handed her apprentice a old scroll and vial of violet-green liquid.

"Sure." Luz came closer to a shallow stone cauldron that lay there. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, which were like nothing Luz had ever seen before. Neither Eda nor Lilith wouldn't tell her what the substance is.

She could not tell whether the substance was liquid or gas. It was a bright, whitish silver, and it was moving ceaselessly; the surface of it became ruffled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made liquid - or like wind made solid - Luz couldn't make up her mind.

There was a small splash as a plastic bag with random human item was sunk into the cauldron. The human girl took the stop out of the bottle and held it over the stone cauldron.

"Omnes portae multiverse voco. Foramen caelum rescindere. Indica mihi, ut quae occultatum. Unveil caput mihi quae non videntur." Luz read it out loud as she poured a whole contents of the vial into cauldron.

The surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl very fast. It shifted to a couple of images for a moment. Then it back to normal, but nothing more does not happened.

"I don't know about you, but I was hoping for something a little more sp-"

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

A magnificent force of wind blew across the entire place as a spectacular pillar of light fell out of a stone cauldron.

It was massive in size as it scaled that of a stone cauldron in radius, the force of it's power pushing passed a dumbfounded Luz as the force nearly pushed her off her feet. She was forced to blocked the wind stinging her eyes and pushing at her with her arms.

Two witches behind her didn't far any better as the pillar continued to erupt. The Clawthornes sister couldn't maintain their footing, first Eda, then Lilith found themselves being blasted into the air across here, colliding into a trees that were behind them.

Next, after a few seconds, the pillar of light dissipated, allowing the human girl to gaze at the cauldron. It glistened like glass.

A orb that looked like a fragment of cosmos, wreathed in flash of magic fell out of a stone cauldron. A single eye opened near the middle and looked at Luz. The eye started glowing before just disappeared as orb turned into shining crystal ball in the color silvery-blue.

In a moment of hunches, Luz reached out and touched it.

And then the world around her turned black and white, wildlife moved slower as it seemed time itself slowed down. Before Luz could think about it, a orb fired magic ray at her, and she too felt the impact against her chest, knocking her backwards.

The first thing Luz noticed was that the attack was much, much less painful than it should have been, given how far back it had thrown her. She should feel pain; but for some reason, this attack felt more like it was only tickling her through her whole chest. Like she had been tickling with feather dusters.

With little strength she managed to stand up, still feeling light tickle in her chest.

Luz looked back at the orb. It looks like it might blow.

The next for moments were somewhat of a blur. There were bright lights all around. A falling sensation overtook her, and everything’s heavy mist before her eyes. Luz felt her knees hit the ground and then everything went dark.

* * *

_The world of Luz's dream was bright and peaceful._

_Luz was riding on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, ivy-covered castle set high on a hillside. Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing pleasantly in Luz's face, until they reached a dark and open window in the upper story of the castle and entered. Now they were flying along a gloomy passageway, to a room at the very end...through the door they went, into a gigantic room whose windows were covered with blackout curtains. The numerous light orbs were the only source of light in the room._

_The room was full of many ancient, ornate mirrors._

_Luz had left the owl's back...she was watching, now, as it fluttered across the room, into a one of large mirrors. It has clawed feet and a gold frame inscribed with the phrase **"Sunt autem omnia genera multiverse universum mundum nunquam bis idem."**_

_She stepped in front of the mirror and saw her reflection, normal and curiosity-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection blinked and tilt her head a little._

_Luz could see her reflection's mouth move as she put her hand on the glass, reaching out to her. She looked at the reflection's face, and she placed her hand where mirror her was on the opposite side._

_Instantly, Luz felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel. Her feet had left the ground. She could not get her hand off the mirror; it was pulling her onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, her reflection at her side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading, I love you all and I'll see you sometime, bye!


	2. Luz's waking up

**_~ONE~_ **

The first thing Luz noticed was that her head was hurting. A throbbing pain that shot through her cranium made her groan. She started to open her eyes, but found herself unable to. She tried to remember the last thing that happened only to get fuzzy thoughts.

Dimly in the back of her head she heard a _THUD_ like someone dropped something heavy on the floor, and then Hooty's voice.

"So, what do you think?"

"Hooty, I love you and all, but you have three seconds to get this thing off the floor."

"But it is a gift that my friend fly and I are giving Luz."

"For the last time, Hooty, you can't leave that kind of thing in this room. Can't you bring her a wreath of flowers like normal people?" Another voice said, sounding very irritated.

The second voice made Luz want to raise an eyebrow. It didn't sound like any of her friends or people she knew.

"Flowers aren't so tasty like this."

"You are disgusting, dude."

"Hey, rude! Hoot!"

"You get this thing out of here, and this conversation is over."

For the next few moments, there was nothing that could be heard but a few strange background noise, and then somebody walk across the room. Luz heard the sound of a spell circle being drawn

Finally, brushing off the pain, Luz opened her eyes and saw Hooty and strange boy hovering over her.

He was tall and broad 16-year-old boy with yellow eyes like a hawk. His skin was a greyed out brown and seem to have vitiligo in certain areas. His messy wild orange hair stick up at all directions, partly pulled back to show off his eyes. He had a scar on his left eyebrow and his lip. One of his pointy ears was heavily pierced and he had a septum and a bridge piercing.

He wearing an dark purple shirt with a dark collar, a black jacket with gold accents and red stripes going down the sleeves, and dark gray trousers. He keep the collar of his jacket raised. He also had a brown leather bracelet and silver feather necklace for men.

"Hi Luz! I got you a present." Hooty began to hack and gag.

"I think she've been through enough for one day, so cut it out!" The boy elbowed Hooty and then sternly pointed towards the window. "You better get back to your work."

"Fiiiine!" Hooty hooted, slowly craning his head to look back over to Luz, "I'll see you later, Luz. HOOT HOOT!"

With that, Hooty retracted back out the window he had come in from, presumably to rest back in his door

"Hooty, you can sometimes be so... you." The teenage boy smiled, slamming the window shut and closing the latch so it couldn't be opened again.

"By the way, welcome back to the world of the living, hermanita." He said, sounding relieved as he holding a glass of cold water in hand that he promptly handed to her.

Luz glanced up at him, then let out a soft, "Thanks," downing roughly half the glass in one go. She exhaled in relief at the cold liquid going down her throat, then cast a gaze to the stranger.

He seems nice. Wait, did that boy call her "hermanita"?

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking at her face.

Luz nodded. "I'm fine, but why you call me 'hermanita'?"

"I've been calling you that since you learned me Spanish." He looked at him with a warm expression. "Oh, I made a mistake, a slip of the tongue, right? That language is still difficult to me."

"Sorry, but who are you, exactly?"

Silence was heard after she said those words.

After a moment of her just staring at him, his smile faded. "Luz, If you are mad at me, that's fine, but pretending you don't know me is weird."

Luz shook her head, "I'm serious, I don't know who you are."

"Come on Luz, it's me, Iniko. Don't you recognize me?" He asked, now sounding a little worried.

"I've never seen you before."

The next thing that happened, at the exact moment she said it, is that the winged creature flew into room. It fly close to them and Luz saw its right back paw, it has an interlock.

The creature was palisman with feline features including a tail, four paws, and large, cat ears. It was a slightly bigger than Owlbert. It had dark blue fur, with purple stripes on its back, paws, and a 'Y' shaped spot in the middle of its face. The outer cartilage of its ears was pink, with pink stripes extending over its temples and tapering off near the bridge of its nose. It had almond-shaped yellow eyes with pink pupils, and a tricolour eagle wings on top of its back.

"Maotif, you were supposed to wait downstairs."

The cat ignore Iniko and landed on the bed. In Luz opinion, the kitten was extraordinarily cute. Maotif sauntered up to Luz and nuzzled her hand. Almost unconsciously, she began rubbing the top of her head. Gently lifting herself against human chest, cat nuzzled Luz's cheek.

The human girl let off a delighted giggle. "Awww, you are so cute and so soft. Is this your palisman?"

Setting herself down on the bed, Maotif looked up at Luz, her yellow eyes wide and her ears flat against her skull. She then let out a shocked sounding, "Meow."

The three fell into a neutral silence for a little bit. Though this one was noticeably shorter than the other.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Iniko stared at her for a moment, "Wait right here, I have to call."

He looked away from Luz, Maotif hopped on his shoulder before they left the room.

Luz just stared for few seconds at the half-open door. She tried to remember what happened before she lost consciousness. The last thing she remember was read the inscriptions with scroll.

"Maybe Eda might explain to me what exactly happened or tell me who Iniko is and what he doing here." Luz said to herself before came out into the corridor.

A minute later, she was standing at the door of Eda's bedroom. She knocked on the door, but nobody replied.

"Eda?"

The teenager open door,and she peered inside. The room was empty. 'She must be downstairs' Luz thought and make her way to the stairs.

However, human girl stopped off halfway stairs when she see as King jumped on couch next to Iniko.

"How is she, Iniko?"

He sighed, "Okay, Well... I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

King thought about this for a second, "Bad news. No, wait! I changed my mind! Good news."

"Luz's awake."

"So what's the bad news?"

"I'm pretty sure she has a concussion. She didn't recognize me and Maotif. She didn't even understand what Maotif was saying." Iniko tilt his head back and looked at large owl like craving on the ceiling.

"Well, that doesn't sound good."

"I know." Iniko said as he summoned his scroll, "Mom didn't answer the scroll, so I called aunt L and asked for come. She texted me she'll be here in 20 minutes."

"You think Luz forget me and our daily comedy hour, too?"

"How could I forget my favorite part of day with my favorite King of the demons?" Luz asked, coming down the stairs.

"You remember me!" King ran up to Luz and hugged her legs, wagging his tail in excitement like a dog.

"Of course I remember you, mi pequeño gordito." Luz said with smile and an affectionate scritch behind the horn.

"I don't understand." Iniko said, a bit confused looking at Luz and King, "Why she remember you?"

"Some things you never forget." King said, scampering up onto Luz's shoulder. "The great and magnificent King of demons is one of them."

"Or it's hard to forget the sweet skull head demon with a cute little paws." Iniko said, a hint of a tease back in his tone.

"I'm not cute!" King huffed in offense, and hopped down from Luz's shoulder. "I'm the children of twilight. Made of sulfur and bone to intimidate my foes!"

"And you sleep with a teddy bear." Iniko pointed out.

"Socorro is general of my army of terror!" King shouted, pointing a him.

"When you pulled the draw sting in the back of your general, he's saying 'I love cuddles and kisses'."

"That makes him truly horrifying!" The small demon huffed again as he crossed his arms.

"Of course it do, Mr. Wiggles." Iniko said with an amused smile.

Their conversation was cut off as the front door was slammed open, and Eda came bursting into the room.

"Hello kids! Guess who's out 1000 snails after I met him."

It was Eda but she looked different from the last time Luz saw her. The Owl Lady had two yellow eyes, and her oval amber gem was full of energy and color.

Luz stared at her for a moment before dive-bombing Eda with a hug, the force of which almost knocked her over.

"Wow, puddin." The witch smiled and petted Luz as she hugged her. "I just went to the market. And I was gone for, like, three hours."

"Eda, you got your magic back!" Luz said releasing her hug.

"Iniko, what is she talking about?" Eda asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not entirely sure, mom."

* * *

**_~TWO~_ **

"Luz? Can you hear me? She's waking up!"

Luz kept her eyes closed and took stock of how she felt. She ached like she had worked out too hard, muscles protesting movement. Her head felt a little too light and her skin was cold and clammy like she had been sweating. And she felt weight of some thing on her stomach. What had happened? She remembered helping Iniko segregate the things he found in a Trash Slug. She remembered she found a very old and weird glass orb. She tried picking it up and it started glowing. Then, nothing.

Her eyes flew open and saw that she was on the couch in the living room. King watched her, sitting on her belly.

"King?"

"Yes! Boop." He confirmed as he poked Luz's nose.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up.

"A magic spell didn't go the way that it was supposed to, " Eda began as she walked up to her," And you got hit with an magic ray. How do you feel, kiddo?"

"I feel like a large herd of unicorn stampeded over me." Luz answered. Then her gaze turned towards Eda gem, noticing it missing a normal color.

The Owl Lady smirked, "I'll take that as a 'it's not so bad'."

"I told you we should've check carefully that spell." Lilith said, standing beside them, a touch of reprimand seeping into her tone.

"Luz's all right." Eda said with a wave of her hand. "And no one was hurt or anything."

"I wouldn't say that." Luz replied, suddenly. "What happened with your and Tía Lilith's eyes?" She asked, looking beetwen two witches faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Our eyes look exactly like they did since we share curse."

Wide-eyed, Luz looked at Eda, who gave her a slightly quizzical look.

"You both now share curse?! How long have I been sleepin'?" She jumped on her feet to take in her surroundings. "And where's Iniko?"

"Who's Iniko?" King asked.

"King, this is no time to make jokes." Luz told him, her voice calm despite a worried look in her eyes. "Where is Iniko? Is he okay?"

'I hope that he not to touch this orb. What this orby is by the way. And- Maotif! My poor Maotif! I totaly forgoten about you!' The teenage girl thought as she stick her hand behind the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my staff. I distinctly remember leaving it right here, behind the couch." Luz answered, still looking for her staff.

"Luz, you do not yet have a staff."

The teenager brows knitted as her eyes landed on Eda. "Mom, it's not funny."

"Did you just call me 'Mom'?" Eda asked, she sounded a little strange. And Lilith could have sworn she saw a slighty blush of her sister cheek.

Luz ignored Eda's question, still searching for the staff. "This is a joke, right? It's Iniko idea. He's hiding in the other room, and he kept Maotif with him."

"Luz, there's no one here but you and us." King jumped on couch.

"Guys, that joke stopped being funny a minute ago. Where is Iniko?"

"I don't even know who you are talking about now." Eda started getting worried.

"You know him better than me, Mom. He is your son and my brother!" Luz almost yelled, and Eda could see the intense worry and anxiety in her apprentice's eyes

"This magic ray hit her harder than we thought." said Lilith.

For a second that contained an eternity, Luz stared into two witches and demon's faces.

"You're not joking." Luz finally whispered. Her mind once more derailed.

Her staff is gone. Her mom and aunt share curse. They also doesn't remember her brother. And he seems to have disappeared, raising many questions.

Something happened when she touched that orb, but she doesn't know what. She doesn't know what to do.

"And that's... that's very bad." Luz sat on the floor and tried not to hyperventilate.

* * *

* * *

**BONUS:**

_Iniko and Maotif's Appearance_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the second chapter. Please leave a review and kudos if you have time! See ya next time!


	3. The questions, And panic attack

**~ONE~**

"Did he just call you a mom?" Luz stared at her mentor with great befuddlement in her eyes.

"What else do my son call me? You know, I hate the term "Mother", Luz." Eda told her.

"You have a son! Wow, that is huge chunk of your past!" The girl said in shock of the information.

"You're saying this like you doesn't know who he is."

"Well, for some reason she really doesn't know who I am." Iniko said as he come to them.

"Did you hit your head again or what?" Eda asked as she gently cup Luz's head, looking for any visible head injury.

"I didn't bump my head." Luz take one small step backward after the witch let go of her face. "You just never mentioned that you had a son, and I never saw him before."

"She had completely forgotten who you are." Hooty chirped. "Oh, by the way, hoot hoot, visitor is coming!"

Iniko, catching the look on Eda's face, explained; "This must be aunt L. I asked her to come."

"Luz wait here with King." Eda said as she and Iniko stepped outside, leaving Luz with King.

"Hi, aunt Lilith. Nice of you to drop in, Lily." They said when Lilith lands just by the house in the forest.

"I hear you have some trouble." Lilith said as Iniko give her a short hug. Then the witch directed her attention to the Owl Lady. "So, what did you do this time, Edalyn?"

"Why do you always assume that when we're got a problem it must be my fault?" Eda asked and gave Lilith a reproachful look.

"To save time, sister." Lilith answered with small smile.

"Touché." Eda smirked and her gold fang caught the light.

"Well, why did you call me here?"

"Something's wrong with Luz." Iniko voice is a bit strained.

Lilith turn her head to pin him with a watchful stare. "Please tell me that this is not a pixe dust thing. I thought you two have learned how to not trust people who sell jars with an unknown content after what happened last time."

"It's nothing like that. But this is a serious." Iniko sighed, "Luz doesn't remember me and Maotif."

"She has lost her memory?"

Eda got a little more serious look on her face now. "Well, not exactly. She recognized me, Hooty and King, but she doesn't call me mom and said that I lost my magic."

"Then something must have damage her memories." Lilith suggested. "Iniko please tell me exactly what happened."

"I found a very old dead trash snail, I took all stuff from it to home. Luz was helping me to rank them according to their value and their utility. I went into the bathroom for two minutes. I heard some really strange noise. And when I came back, Luz was passed out on the floor, she had this in her hand." Iniko handed his aunty a old scroll.

The pale witch gently unrolling it, she found it was written in the ancient wild witches language.

"And you found this in dead snail?" She asked and watched the boy think that question over.

"I found a lot of items but no scroll. I certainly would remember." He finally said, "I don't know where it's coming from or how did it get in room."

"Edalyn, do you recognize this?"

"No."

"It's suspicious."

"Why don't you ask me about this scroll?" Hooty blurted out in his shrill voice, his face slipped between them.

"Do you know where this came from?" Lilith asked and three people looked surprised at the living ornament.

"No, but I wanted to be part of your conversation." Hooty give a happy face before he coughed up a squirrel. A wet squirrel let out a scared squeal before run like hell away from the Owl House.

Lilith drew in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "I think we should come inside."

"Good idea." Iniko said, trying to open the door, but it's locked. "Hooty, open up."

"What's the magic word? Hoot! Hoot!"

"Please?" Iniko asked, looking at Hooty.

"Not quite, but keep trying."

Eda poked Hooty in the eyes. "Now."

"All right, all right," Hooty groaned before he opened up and let them inside. They didn't have to walk far as they saw the little demon and the teenage girl sitting on a couch. They both look up from a books about the demon after Hooty close the door.

"Luz, this is Lilith." Eda said, pointing at her sister.

"I know." The human girl was quick to reply as she got up from the couch.

"You know who she is?" Iniko can't help but feel a little bit insulted by being only person that Luz don't recognize.

"She is Eda's older sister, former head of Emperor's Coven, and she is the person who curse Eda."

Lilith looked at Luz, looking confused.

"Do you think that I did this?"

"I know you did this."

The two Clawthornes looked at each other, then Eda looked at Luz.

"Luz, I see that you believe Lily's somehow involved in curse thing, but I can assure you that's not true." The Owl Lady said, walking closer, "My sister has her faults, but she isn't a person who curse me."

"Eda, you know, she did this." Luz said, turning to Lilith and then back to Eda. "She confessed to it during your witches' duel on the bridge."

Eda and Lilith couldn't see any anger or resentment on Luz's face, but two sisters feel that both just have been there, deep within the girl's heart.

"On the other hand, however, I'm glad she just forgotten me. It is better than a wrong memories of me and things I've done." Iniko said, seeing Luz's expression.

"Look kiddo. Somebody's been messing with your memories. I don't know who do this but I promise I will find him, and I'll kick his ass." Eda grabbed Luz by the shoulders and gently make her sit down on the couch. "But first we have to fix you."

She began to draw spell circle but Lilith stopped her. "Edalyn, I want to talk to Luz before you do something dangerous and probably illegal."

"In case you hadn't noticed, my daughter's memories are not what they used to be. And I want to help her."

Eda called me her daughter, Luz thought, her chest flooding with a warm burst of feeling as she looked at the witch. But Eda eyes looking at Lilith.

"I know but I'm not sure if the problem here is what you think." The older witch said,

"What you mean by that?" Eda said, her yellow eyes looking straight into green.

"I'll explain it to you, but I really need to talk to Luz first."

"Fine. I'll be in kitchen if you need me." Eda said as she grabbed her staff and left the room.

Lilith looked at Iniko and King. "I think it would be better if you two wait in the kitchen too."

King shrugged. "Eh, if you say so." He climbed onto of the trunk to hop onto Iniko shoulder. "Now move, my loyal servant."

"Whatever you say, your Highness." Iniko said with smile, walking to kitchen.

The teenage girl and raven witch were the only people left in the room.

Lilith began making her way towards Luz, prepared to stop if teenager were to indicate she didn't want her any closer. So far, Luz remained completely still, but the witch could see her hazel eyes working as they darted between kitchen door and the white staff and her face.

The witch looked at her staff and then leaned it against the wall, turning back towards the couch. She sat down looking at the teenager with a neutral expression.

For a long moment they both sat there in very awkward silence. Luz had no idea what to say now.

"Luz, I understand that you're uncomfortable in my presence." Lilith carefully took Luz's hand, staring at her face. "I don't expect you to just trust in my innocence, but you have to believe that I'm not an person you think I'm. I want to understand what happened and help you." She smiled assuringly.

The human girl stared at their hands, taking in the witch's words. Lilith noticed her discomfort and let go of human hand.

Right now, Luz's feeling confused, everyone behaved like something was wrong with her. Or rather her memories. But her memories are fine. She was sure of it. Especially when she know what can happen with person whose memories are damaged. So, she must be okay...right?

"Luz, I need to ask you some questions if that's okay." Lilith's voice jolted Luz awake from her thoughts.

A teenager nodded, "You can ask me everything."

To Luz's great surprise, Lilith asked about her full name.

"Luz Margarita Noceda."

The raven witch ask her another question. "What's this place called?"

"The Owl House."

"Who lives here?"

"Me, you, Eda, King and Hooty...or maybe we're living in Hooty."

"Who is Eda to you?"

"My mentor."

"Do you know why people called her the Owl Lady?

"Yes."

Then Lilith raised her left hand, showing Luz a silver sideways wing bracelet on her wrist. "Do you know why I'm wearing this?"

"No.

Lilith's eyebrows slightly raised. "Do you know who Iniko is? Or do you know anything about him?"

"Nothing. I only met him today."

Lilith stared at her for a moment. "How long have you been here in Boiling Isles?"

"A few weeks." Luz answered. She couldn't help but notice that Lilith frowned at her.

"How did you get on Boiling Isles?"

"I was forced by my mom to go to Reality Check Camp, a juvenile detention summer camp. While waiting to be picked up, Owlbert stole my favorite book. And I chased him into an abandoned house that was magic portal, and transport me to the Boiling Isles. On the other side of the portal, I met Eda, she sold human artifacts."

"Does the names Amity Blight, Willow Park, Gus Porter mean anything to you?"

"They're my friends."

"Amity too?" There was something curious about the way she asked.

"Yes." Luz answered, not breaking eye contact.

Lilith nodded and asked next question. "Do you know somebody named Cassandra or "Cassie" for short?"

"No."

"Do you go to Hexside school?"

"Yes."

"Do you know Emperor's name?"

"Belos."

"What one word would describe him?"

"Desgraciado!" Luz said a little too loud. To her suprise Lilith's mouth turns up at the corners into soft smile. "Yes, that's - that's the right word."

Then the witch get serious. She stick her right hand towards light brown staff that was leaning against that wall next to stairs. "Come here, please."

Maotif just come to life and landed on the witch's palm.

"Tell me do you recognize this palisman?"

"Iniko said her name is Maotif." Luz said as she petted Maotif's head with her finger. "But I don't know who made her."

Maotif let out a pathetic sounding, "Meow." Then palisman just looking up at the human's face as though she were waiting for something.

"Do you understand what Maotif's saying?"

"No."

Maotif shared a look with Lilith, and it was as if palisman was lamented to the witch. Then a winged cat just back on top of her staff.

Suddely, Lilith leaned in close with curious intensity, her eyes burning holes into Luz. This went on for so long that Luz felt like she might have accidentally initiated an impromptu staring contest. She was fighting to keep her eyes open, her face ratcheting into a slight grimace as the moment stretched on.

"Could you show me your left shoulder?" The pale woman asked very slowly.

"Ooookay." Luz was confused about that, but she did exactly what Lilith asked her to. The woman looking at Luz's skin for a whole minute.

"Thank you, Luz. I have no further questions." Lilith raised up, "I'm going to talk to Edalyn. Unless, of course, you want to discuss anything with me. Or ask a question."

Luz pulled up the sleeve, thinking about few questions. But decide to asked only one. "I have just one question. Who does Maotif belong to?"

"Maotif is your palisman." Lilith answered and then left the room.

* * *

**~TWO~**

The only thing heard was the human girl's labored breathing. Eda, Lilith and King was staring at Luz with the different levels of concern.

"Luz?" King asked as he step closer but Luz wouldn't even look at him.

The teenage girl raised a hand to her chest, while trying to catch her breath and that's when it hit Lilith.

"She's having a panic attack." The witch said, walking up to a girl and got on her knees in front of her. "Human, we're here. Listen to me. You need to breathe."

"How to help someone with panic attack?" Eda glaring at her kid as she handed kneeled down next to her sister and Luz. The Owl Lady want to help, but she just doesn't know what to do. Lilith changed the position, shooting her sister a look that say 'let me handle this'.

"Breathe, just breathe," Taking softly, Lilith reached out towards Luz. "I'm going to touch you, okay? Edalyn and King are here. You doesn't have to be afraid."

"Yeah, kiddo everything is fine." Eda said, voice soft.

"Focus on our voices." Lilith said, grabbing Luz's shoulders and slowly turning her around so teenager was forced to look at both witches faces. "You're doing great."

Luz didn't responded and Lilith continued.

"Listen, human, you're not alone." Lilith looked at Eda as she communicated with her non-verbally.

Slowly, Eda lifted her hands to grab at Luz's, keeping her eyes on her.

"Let's breath together. In," Lilith breathed in, exaggerating it. "And out," she let it out, loudly. After doing a few more time, a witch realized Luz was breathing better.

"You should to hold her now."

"I'm here Luz." Eda said as she pulled Luz into a light hug.

"And the King of Demons is here, too." King said and gave Luz a big hug around her legs.

"Everything is all right now." The older witch said, standing up.

"How did you know what to do?" It was Eda who spoke up, currently cradling a sleeping Luz.

"Amity had a panic attack once when she accidentally used wrong ingredient and her Abomination blew." Lilith finally said, refusing to meet Eda's eyes. "So I prepared myself for...in case if it happened again."

"But why Luz had a panic attack?" asked King.

Lilith was silent a moment, "I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the chapter for today. See what happens next time ;)


	4. She is not Luz/You are not my mom

**~ONE~**

The gray-haired witch and orange-haired teenager were at the table in kitchen. They starting a game of Hexas Hold'em to pass the time. King watched them, eating cereal out of a box.

Two Clawthornes were in the middle of their game when the sound of clacking heels drew their golden eyes away from cards. They saw Lilith enter through a door. Her expression calm and serious.

"Luz's memories are not damaged or changed." She said before anyone could asked question.

"Then why doesn't she remember me and Maotif?" Iniko asked, putting down his cards.

"Because she's not Luz."

It took them a moment to realize what the raven witch meant.

"Well, then who do you think she is?" Eda asked pretty skeptical.

"She is Luz." Lilith said easily.

"All right, now you lost me, Auntie." Iniko looked utterly confused.

"She is Luz but not our Luz." She answered.

The unspoken 'Wait, what?' hanging in the air as mother and son were staring at Lilith.

"Let me explain to you. The scroll that Luz's have in her hand when Iniko found her includes some very old and complicated spell. I don't understand that whole text, but enough to know this is the spell to create a portal to other world." Lilith said as she open the scroll and put it on the table, so they can look at it.

"However, the word xhyum can be translated as "transport" or "switch". The mode of action differs from translation; this is spell for create the portal to other world or this spell opens the portal to the other universe and makes two people swap places in second version of translation."

"If I'm understanding correctly, you're saying that... someone cast a spell from this scroll. And now Luz from our universe is in this other Luz's universe, and vice versa?" Iniko said, shaking his head in disbelief. "It sounds like a bit of a stretch, even for me. And my mom has a magic portal to Human Realm."

"Don't look at me like that, Iniko, I know how that sounds." Lilith tone carefully measured to be both scolding and calming, "If someone wanted to mess with Luz's memories, you would have noticed a other effects. Luz is too normal to be a victim of memory damage."

"Are you sure about this, Lily?" Eda toned, sounding neutral. "She isn't Luz?"

"She have a different of memories her life. At first I thought it could be a side effect of shock, or anything like that. But she doesn't have a scar on her shoulder."

King who had been quiet for a while, jumped on table and said, "It is impossible to remove scar from an Slitherwing's bite."

"That's why I know she's not our Luz." Lilith said, so calm and earnest that they know that she is totally confident about this.

"But why is she here?" Iniko inquired .

"A more important question, how to get my daughter back?" Eda asked with dangerous sparkle of Mama Bear mode in her eyes.

* * *

**~TWO~**

For a second time in two hours, Luz's mind flicked awake, vaguely aware of the space around it. The tendrils of sleep fell away one by one, and the familiar scente tickled her nose. One strong breath in, and her brain clicked as her mind booted up.

Her eyes opened. Her eyelashes fluttered as she found herself in Eda's nest, under a soft blanket. She kept her eyes trained to the ceiling, 'Opened my eyes. So, please tell me this was only just a dream. My mom had her normal power and don't share curse with tía Lilith. Iniko and Maotif are somewhere in the house.'

Luz shifted her body to the right and turned her head to look around. Eda was sitting in a chair right next to her nest. The Owl Lady had her eyes closed so a girl could not see what color eyes she had. But the witch's gem was black.

"Entonces, no fue un sueño." She blinked and sat up, leaning against the nest with more of her weight than she'd like, weak from what had happened to her.

Eda opened her eyes and looked at her apprentice.

"Luz, you'd better lie down. That's magic ray hit you much harder than we think. You even made up a imaginary friend who was also my son." Eda said, a hint of a tease back in her tone as she said the last part.

"Iniko isn't my imaginary friend. He really existed." Luz said as she held up her not cracked phone, showing a picture of herself and Iniko sitting on the back of large dragon.

Eda looked at picture, half taken aback, "Okay, your friend is real. But what on earth makes you think I might be his mother?"

"Because you told me that he is your son." She replied, entirely earnest.

The two fell into a weird silence for a little bit.

"Now we know that magic ray have clouded your memory." Eda brief comment was directed to herself.

"I'm fine." Luz countered, "And everything else was fine this morning. But I touched this weird glowing orb, and then the world around me stop to make sense."

Eda came up to her nightstand and then come back with a glass like orb in her hand. "Do you speak of this?"

Luz looked at the simple orb, then at witch, clearly surprised. "Yes. What it is?"

"I'm not sure." The witch said without taking her eyes off the orb. "But is what's left of our failed attempt to cast that's old spell.

"Wait, what spell?" Luz's face scrunches in confusion.

"A spell that would open a new portal to Human Realm."

The teenage girl just stared at her, like she didn't know what the conversation was about.

"To replace the one you had to destroy." Eda added soon after.

Luz looked even more confused. "It looks like I don't remember several events." She muttered, inaudible to the witch ears.

But why?

Her mind is suddenly a scattered mess trying to figure out.

'Okay, so to summarize, my whole situation. My brother and palisman were both disappeared. Mom, tía Lilith and King doesn't remember who Iniko or Maotif are. In addition, my mom and Aunt Lilith have been sharing a curse together. And I have no idea how it all happened.'

'Be smart... girl. Think - figure it out.' Luz thought.

'Am I still dreaming?' That question just popped into her head. And she pinched herself...only to feel a sharp pain in her arm. 'Okay, this isn't a dream then. Well, I bet a magic has some connection to this. I can touch things, so this isn't purely illusion. Did I time travel? No.' Luz shook her head, 'mom had destroyed the only artifact to travel through time. After the Guardian of Time tried to erase our existences. I get kidnapped and my kidnappers trying to act like my family? No, it's nonsense.'

Reaching up, the teenage girl rubbed at her temple.

'Wait! Mom said we were trying to open a new portal to Human Realm, and this spell goes wrong. But I don't remember that at all. I only remember this glowing orb. From what I understand, orb formed from the spell. And those thing, it just appeared out of nowhere when I was going through Iniko's new human trash. I touched that orb... and everything changed.'

The girl looked at Eda's face, most likely at her heterochromia eyes.

'And what if...' She looked between Eda's eyes, a witch's black gem and the orb as she slowly connected the dots. 'She isn't...'

"Oh farts." Luz groaned.

"What's wrong?"

Luz frowned, glancing down and wondering how much she wanted to say. "I just realized something."

She jumped slightly as Eda's finger found her chin, gently lifting it. Luz didn't want to meet her eyes right now, but she couldn't help it. The expression in a witch own was … strange; she couldn't read it.

"Luz, tell me what's the matter." Eda held her gaze for a moment, then let go, and Luz let her head drop again. Human girl's eyes fell on the floor.

"You are not my Mom." Luz said as though that was an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it...criticism is welcome. Please leave a review or kudos! See ya next time!


	5. Explanations

**~ONE~**

The teenage girl sat paralyzed by the words her brain was racing to process and watched wooden staff with a winged cat on top. In fact the girl was almost starry eyed.

"I have a witch staff?!" It took a minute for a this few words to come out as a high pitched squeak.

"No lo puedo creer!" Luz almost yelled as she stood from couch, and tripped on rug, flopping over on her face before jumping up to her feet again.

"I have witch staff." The teenager said again, hurrying over.

She unscrewed the wooden cat from the staff, bringing it to life and holding it in her hands. Maotif looked at her, her tail twitched, swishing back and forth.

"You're my palisman? A magical totem I made him for the branch of an ancient tree. And we're bonded for life."

Maotif let out a soft purr and her tail wrapped around Luz's wrist.

"I guess that's a yes." Luz said, scratching behind her ear and getting a happy purr in return. "But I don't remember making my own witch staff."

"Meow." Maotif seemed to said _'It isn't the only thing that you don't remember.'_

"My memories are fine, the world has suddenly become strange." Luz tried to defend herself. "And I want to know why."

"We may have an explanation for that," Iniko said as he and two witches walked into room.

"Really? Then what's the matter with... everything?"

"You're in the other world now." Iniko told her straight.

"I know that. The Boiling Isles is Magic Realm. But I don't get the connection."

"So... Let me be more specific this time." He said, exchanging a look with his aunt, "You are in the alternate universe. This isn't the Boiling Isles you know."

Luz looked at Maotif, mulling over what Iniko had told her. She seemed unsure of what to think and they couldn't blame her. How do you react when someone told you that you switched places with yourself from another universe?

"It explains a lot, like why you are Eda's son I never actually met, but you know me." Luz finally said as she looked up at them.

Eda stares at girl for a long moment, eyebrows narrowing suspiciously as the look on witch face becomes more serious. "You don't seem surprised."

"We…And by "we," I mean me, my Eda and Lilith were trying to create a new portal into the human world." Luz explained, "I guess spell didn't work quite like we hoped, and-"

"And you switched places with our Luz." said Lilith, finishing Luz's sentence for her.

Luz nodded, but then her eyes snapped open with shock. "How can I go back to my Boiling Isles?"

"This is what we want to find out too..." Eda's golden eyes peered at the young woman as she just stared nervously at them. The pale witch watched as Maotif quietly nestled herself on girl shoulder.

"Maybe we should try cast spell from scroll but backwards." King said from the Iniko's shoulder.

Lilith shook her head." No, that's a terrible idea. This could just end sending Luz to next world or something worse."

"I'm stuck here?" Luz asked, a worried expression creeping across her face. Maotif she seemed concerned at human tone of voice, nuzzling Luz's neck to show her support.

"Temporarily." Lilith assured the girl.

"But don't worry," Eda said, understanding this whole mess is not Luz fault, as she leaned to Luz's eyes level. "We'll all help you get back to your universe."

"Thank you."

* * *

**~TWO~**

Eda's ears drooped, and the faint grayness in her left eye flickering.

"Look, kiddo, I understand that you miss your mom and you upset because a spell-"

"This isn't what I meant when I said you aren't my mom." Luz fiddled with one twig for a moment, thinking over things in her head before she inhaled and glanced at the Owl Lady.

"I'm Luz Clawthorne, Eda the Owl Lady's adopted daughter, and I've lived on Boiling Isles for almost four years." She announced to the witch, who gave her surprised look.

"Luz wh-"

"I'm not your Luz. And you are not my mom." Her sincerity evident in her voice. "The spell you have used caused me switched places your Luz. I'm from another world."

Eda waited for her to continue, but nothing else came. The witch sighed. "Stay here and rest. In the meantime I'll try to find way to fix your mind without my magic."

"Why don't you believe what I say?"

The witch squinted at her, not saying anything for a long moment. For a second, Luz thought she might actually think about what she said.

"I knew it is figment of your imagination after you got hit by magic ray."

The last look Eda gives her before closing the door remains in teenager mind as Luz let out a cry of frustration, falling onto her back on the nest.

"So, how's she doing?" King asked when Eda stepped into the living room.

"She is broke." Eda sat down on the couch, "This magic ray broke her mind. And now, she believes that she is my daughter and she switched places with some other Luz."

"Wow, there really is something wrong with her." King said as he jumped on the couch.

"Well, I beg to differ with you." Lilith said.

The Owl Lady blinked and raised her head, giving her sister a bewildered look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just think about this for a second, Edalyn." Lilith said very matter-of-factly. "We cast some ancient spell, which by the way was a bad idea. A magic spell goes wrong and now human's acting a little agitated."

"Yeah but this spell was supposed to create a new portal into the human world." The younger sister countered.

"This kind of magic can be pretty unpredictable." Lilith stating matter-of-factly."Maybe, the totally unforeseen accident during cast a spell from the scroll 'has caused the creation of rift to... place he told Kikimora."

"What places? And who are you talking about?" King became interested.

"There was one time I overheard a conversation between Kikimora and the six-fingered man."

Eda flicked up an ear, curious now. "That's not your style, Liliy."

"I didn't want to do it, really. I have kept watch on library, and they spoke loudly." She said with a slight frown, "Now, going back to the matter. He told Kikimora about the multiverse; a endless group of multiple universes. As examples, he stated "the marshland world", where frogs and toads reign supreme. And "time zone" place where all of time itself is regulated and the history of the universe is recorded by the Wheel of Progress, a giant hamster wheel-like gear that only Father Time can push."

"I'm guessing he get a one-way ticket to Conformatorium." Eda said.

"Actually, Kikimora was very interested in his story." Lilith replied, "Especially when he started talking about the triangular dream demon with single large eye."

"Bill Cipher." King interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Lilith squinted, though her brows knitted more with conflict than outright annoyance.

King turned his whole body to face her, looking serious. "A triangular dream demon with single large eye, his name is Bill Cipher." His voice grows distant, longing for something, but both witches doesn't know what.

"I'm the expert in my field. And I have no doubt that, he talk about Bill." The small demon finished his normal voice.

"So, some weirdo came to the Emperor's Coven to tell about other worlds and civilizations and things. Now explain to me what this all has to do with Luz's problem of thinking that she switched places with other Luz." Eda sound rather vexed.

"The six-fingered man postulated that we could move between worlds. But not only to other dimension." Lilith replied, staring right at her sister. "Unlike the other dimensions he've talk, many dimension in the multiverse are "parallel world". Very similar to our dimension, but with few major differences."

"Like my world."

Three head turned and saw Luz standing by the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments and kudos because they are like oreo…I love oreo! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. See ya in next chapter.


	6. All right, so what now?

**~ONE~**

"I just have one question." Iniko slowly took King off of his shoulder and put him on floor, "Where do we start?"

Neither Eda nor Lilith responded immediately.

"It all happened because the spell from this old scroll." Eda said, looking at an ancient scroll in her sister hand.

"Then the first thing we need to do is translate the text from a scroll. And find out what else it could hide." Lilith placed a scroll from the time of the first witches inside her cloak. "I'll ask Thaddeus to take care of it."

"For the first time his little hobby might prove of use to us." Eda commented.

"So, how long I'll be here?" asked Luz innocently, curious about the situation.

The four of them all looked at each other. 

"It will take some time and research to help you out." Lilith finally said, "We can't tell you exactly how long it takes.

"And since you'll be staying for a while, I look forward to getting to know you better." Iniko put his arm around Luz's shoulder like a old friend. "So... tell me about yourself. What's your world like? Do you know how to use the glyphs? Did you play any grudgby match in school? Have you ever been in a The Tasty Trunk? Did you like..."

The boy kept asking questions as he gentle yanked Luz across the room to kitchen.

The second a two teenagers and a little demon were out of sight, Lilith reached out her hand to call her staff. Eda followed her sister as she walk out the door without another word.

"First, King was trapped in the mirror. Then Luz has found an egg from an tracker horntail dragon nest, and put everybody in great danger because of the mother dragon anger. Iniko made the stupidest bet with minotaur and almost lost his soul. Then the three of them have won that usurper's cursed head who tried to eat their tongues in the lottery. And that was just this month." Lilith rubbed her nose bridge, "And now Luz switched places with herself from another universe. Your kids seems to be some kind of a magnet for trouble, Edalyn."

"I know and I'm proud of them." Eda said proudly, "And while we're on the subject of kids. Should we tell Luz's friends about this switched-dimensional thing?"

"I think maybe we should do this later. We need to find out how switch Luzs back, there is no need to worry them until we figure this out. And Amity is still a overprotective of Luz after the incident with the hungry unicorns."

"Do you want to tell Cassandra?" Eda asked.

Lilith looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yes, I don't like keep secrets from her. Besides, she would have noticed that something is wrong sooner or later. She's quite observant."

"Yes, she is." Eda nodded, "And she might be very helpful in getting Luz back."

The raven witch looked at her and saw that the grin was gone, replaced by a blank stare hiding a concerned, worried mother. She raised her hand to place it on the younger witch's shoulder. "We will fix this, we bring our Luz home."

"I know we will. And Luz is strong, there isn't a single thing she can't handle, however, I'm still worried about her." Eda breathed, "But I guess that's part of being a mother."

To Eda's suprise her sister chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I just - I thought of you when when we were teenagers. Back in those days, I never would have thought of adult you as a caring mother. And look at you now, sister."

"Well...." The Owl Lady said, breaking into a smile. "I never thought my nerd sister who had a crush on Emperor, could have become a member of the secret Rebellion and my spy in the Emperor's Coven."

"We changed, both of us." Lilith said, offering the tiniest of smiles. "And I haven't had crush on Emperor."

"Your diary said different." Eda smirked back at her sister, "And I still have my copy of this diary to prove it."

"I take back what I said about changed, you're just as childish as you were." Lilith said, ears flicking as she looking at her sister with a mildly annoyed expression.

"Yes, I'm." Eda responded to her sister before sticking her tongue out at her.

"I will not fall for such childish antics," Lilith said as she crossed her arms and turned to the side, only to start pulling down her eyelids and sticking her own tongue out at Eda.

Then Lilith heard the buzzing of her scroll and witch composed herself as she checked new message. Her gaze was neutral, but her eyes were tense.

"I need to get back to castle. Cassandra texted me Emperor's planning a meet with the coven leaders."

"Tell Cassie I said hi," Eda said as her sister climbed onto her staff.

"Say hi to her for me, too!" Hooty said with a smile, stretching a very close to Lilith's face. The witch wanted to reminding Hooty that they had a talk about personal space. But just let it go.

"I'll tell her you two say hello." And then Lilith was gone, and Eda was alone with Hooty.

"Do you want to hear about my-"

"No." Eda interrupted him mid-sentence before she went back in.

* * *

**~TWO~**

"Exactly how long have you been eavesdrop?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation." Luz insisted, holding her hands up in defense. "I just wanted to get a glass of water in the kitchen."

"If you're going to lie to us, you should at least put some effort into it." Eda replied as she glared at the young witch in training.

"I'm not lying to you." Luz said with her cat eared hood up.

"You doing that thing where you hide in you hood."

"Okay, I confess." She said, walking up to them, "But you didn't believe me... when I said I'm not your Luz. So, I wanted know what are you going to do with me. Once tia… Lilith started talking about the six fingers man, I just stood here."

"Just to be clear, I still think that magic ray is the source of all the mess in your memories." Eda said. Of course, the Owl Lady had no reason not to believe in this story about dimension switched...the spell went wrong, Luz true believed she's from another dimension, and Lilith confirmed that there is something like a other universes. Her accusation was more out of sheer denial than anything else... not wanting to believe that they could cause her Luz switched places with some other Luz.

"If you still have doubts, sister. There's an easy way to check if this is true." Lilith announced.

Everybody looked at her quizzically.

"All we need is a pair of memory tweezers. Magic might be able to lie to our minds, but memories can't. If this spell damaged or changed her memories, the memory tweezers will show the blank pictures. It can only show the memories that are intact." She explained.

"All right, let's try." Eda said, taking a pair of memory tweezers out of her hair.

Luz turned her head and let Eda placing tweezers up to her ear. The teenage girl couldn't stop a little chuckle at tickle feeling in her left ear as the Owl Lady extracted two memories from her apprentice's mind.

And then they all looked at the extracted photographs.

The first was picture of a very large, well-made fort had been constructed out of blankets, the interior was hung with fairy lights. Luz, Eda, Lilith, King, Iniko, and an unknown man and teenage girl were sitting on a mass of cushions, playing UNO. Around them were half a dozen board games, three mostly-empty pizza boxes, an open juice bottle and few used glasses, a half-empty bowl of popcorn and a empty chocolates box.

In the second picture was Luz with a winged cat on her shoulder. The girl was sitting on floor in the Owl House living room, and polishing hickory wood witch staff. The cat was nuzzling the teenager's neck and watching her work. You don't have to be a genius to guess that cat is her palisman.

Eda stared at two pictures for a moment. Something fluttered in her middle, a combination of confused and something else she wasn’t really sure she wanted to examine too closely right now.

"So...you are really Luz from other universe."

Luz nodded. "Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Am I a all-powerful ruler of the Army of Darkness in your world?" King inquired.

"Nope, you are still Eda's a little cute skullhead roommate." Luz answered, and smile at his cute half-grumpy and half-disappointed look.

"All right. You are not our Luz." Eda said, causing Luz looked at her again, "But what we have to do to send you back to the other world, and bring our Luz back?"

Luz blinked, pausing like she needed to formulate a response. "You don't know?"

"We didn't even know this spell could cause that's the whole switched-dimensional problem." The witch responded.

Luz could only stand there, looking at them with a whole mess of emotions on her face.

"I can't back to home....I can't back to them." Tears were now forming in the brink of her eyes.

"You will back to your home." Eda said a little bit too fast with fear that the Latina'll have another panic attack. "I said we do not yet know how do this, -not that's impossible."

These words were exactly what the teenage girl needed to get a shot of faith and optimism.

"If there was a possible to make us switch. Then there has to be some way to send us back to our worlds!" Luz said, looking up at Eda with determined eyes and a smile. "The orb that you show me is probably the key to solve this whole problem."

"There's just one problem, we know nothing about this orb." King said.

That made things a bit more complicated, but , Luz did not lose her optimism. 

"Tío Thaddeus always says 'when in doubt, go to the library'." She said and walked towards the front door. But the front door was not getting any closer as Eda was holding her up by the back of her shirt.

"Hold your Hippogriffs." The witch said when a girl turner to her, "You aren't in your world, and you should probably know a few things about this version of the Boiling Isles. And two, we need to settle some things."

"That's a good point..." Luz sit on couch, "I am all ears."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave your comments and kudos.  
> Until next time!


	7. The Late Night Conversations

**~ONE~**

The day passed without special events, Luz spent most of it in the Kitchen with Iniko and King telling them stories about her world. And then, it got late and Eda decided to call it a night and told them to go to bed.

The human girl was tired, but she didn't go to sleep.

She had get onto the roof of the Owl House and sat there. She need a moment to think. And maybe set out the status of the current situation.

Honestly if she'd been told at the start of this summer that she was going to end in the Demon Realm then she wouldn't have believed it. If she had though the current situation really isn't what she would have envisaged.

_'I has sentenced to spending the summer at the Reality Check "reform camp" and instead, I ends up in the fantastical world of the Boiling Isles. I became criminal witch apprentice and have learned to do magic by glyphs. And now I'm in some parallel universe. It's really a unusual summer. I wonder what's going to happen next. Maybe I meet an extraterrestrial being who explores the universe in a time-travelling space ship and...'_

Luz was mulling over these thoughts in silence when she heard the footsteps behind her.

She whirled around, startled.

"Hiya." Iniko greeted as he came closer, two mugs in his hands.

She gave him a nod before he carefully lowered himself to the roof beside Luz. He didn't say anything, he just sat there. Luz looked at him from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything either.

Iniko took a sip from the mug that says. "Everything I Want To Do Is Illegal Shit" he had designated as his and offered her the other.

Luz took the mug with Azura design. "What it is?"

"It's hot chocolate," He told her. "With marshmallows. Comfort drinks."

"Thank you." She took a sip from her own mug, and he grinned again.

"You welcome, Shiny."

"Shiny? Why ar-"

"Force of habit, I call my sister Shiny." He told her, his voice laced with humor and a hint of confusion as he interrupted her. "Because of her personality and first spell she learned."

"The light glyph, right?"

"Ten points for you."

The two sat in silence for a little while, simply looking out at the starry sky above them.

"You don't know me very well yet, but I pride myself on being this great listener." Iniko said as he sipped his hot chocolate. "And if you want to talk about your 'situation' and all... I'm here."

"That's very kind and nice of you. But I'm not your Luz. You don't have to act like big brother."

"You are not my Luz, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about your well-being." He said honestly.

For a brief moment, the only sound was the wind through the trees.

"Can I ask something?"

"You already have, but sure." Iniko replied, staring straight ahead at the sky.

"You and other me, are you close as a sibling?"

"Luz is my sister in everything but blood, I love her very much. If she ever need me to hide a body, I'll bring the shovels and be her alibi." The expression on his face filled with a subtle sadness as he continued, "I'm worried about her."

"My Eda wouldn't have let anything happened to her really." The girl said in a reassuringly Luz-optimistic tone of voice. "Also, other me have King, and a bunch of other friends to make sure she don't die."

"I know, but that's not it." There was an odd tone Luz couldn't read in his voice. "My sister is strong, enthusiastic and passionate person. However, she went through a lot before she came to Boiling Isles. For her this travel to another dimension might be a not exactly nice experience."

"Why?" her gentle inquiry makes him feel like if she intends to secret the information away in a vault and not make mention of it, again.

"You were in the middle of casting a ancient complicated spell. So, you were ready for a weird magic thing might happened." Iniko begin, "But for my sister, it was normal day. And then she was transferred to the alternate universe on suddenly and without warning. In your world; Eda isn't her mom. She don't have her staff, and believe me, Maotif is very important to my sister. Two members of the family was never born. She stuck with people who look like those she loves but they aren't that people. And it is not clear when she back to home."

"And this is my fault." Luz breathed, pulling her legs up and resting her cheek on her knees. She feel remorse...she put other herself in similar situation in which she is after destroyed the portal to Human Realm.

"It's not your fault." Iniko said, looking somewhat sympathetic.

"I'm the one who insisted on my Eda and Lilith to cast this spell."

"All you want to do was create the portal to your mom. You couldn't have known what would happen." The teenage boy shifted out of his position. And then he smile, leaning in conspiratorially. Up close, his eyes were so much like Eda's, minus the ring around the pupil. It made her like his gaze. "If I was you, I would've tried, too. So, please don't blame yourself... because that makes me sad. And I don't want to play the blues again."

"I am sure that your blues sounds great."

"Nope. My blues just sound even more miserable than the sound of an accordion stuck in a wood chipper." Iniko said, and both of them shared a small laugh.

"Now, you just keep in mind that with a bit of effort, everything will be fine." He said when two of them stop laughing. "We we'll find a way to swapped you back, even though it's impossible. And in my experience, it's kind of fun to do the impossible."

Luz's brown eyes looked into his gold ones and he could practically see the warm determination bleeding from her eyes. "I wanted to learn magic but I don't have a sack of magic, so it was impossible. And then I learned magic. So, I know we'll find a way to send me and your Luz to right universes."

"That's the spirit!" Iniko smirked.

The sat gazing at the star for a moment longer before the boy checked the moon - it was about to peak. "I don't know about you, but I'm sleepy. And I think my pillow is calling. Have a good sleep and sweet dreams."

"Thanks and good night." Luz said before Iniko get off the roof.

She take one last look at the view before decide go back inside, too.

When a girl arrived in her room and back to bed, Maotif flew onto her pillow and nuzzled against her cheek before cat walked in a circle at Luz's pillow to make it comfortable for herself, then palisman went to sleep.

"Do you have a place for one more?"

Luz looked up to see King standing in the door way with a light blue blanket with a ducks in his hand. She smiled as she patted her bed.

The little demon smiled at the human and walked in. He jumped on the bed then started to act like a cat and started to sleep on the foot of the bed.

'Just a little weird deja vu.' The girl thought as she close her eyes and going to sleep herself.

* * *

**~TWO~**

The day end. The teenage girl can't even tell herself when it happened.

This just happened

And now she's lying here, looking at ceiling, trying to sleep.

The moon slowly wandered on the night sky, finding itself at the highest spot. The blanket of stars hovered upon the sound-asleep Boiling Isles.

But Luz found herself, unsurprisingly, unable to sleep. She was used to hearing Maotif's soft purring, hearing Iniko playing the guitar, hearing Hooty chat with Iniko's palisman until all hours of the night.

She gave up on sleep, and slowly get up, so she won't wake King. She made her way down to the kitchen, making no noise even in the familiar house.

She found the kitchen wasn't empty. Lilith was standing in front of the stove with tea box in her hand.

"Hello human." The witch greeted upon spotting her.

"You can call me..."Luz"." The girl said, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "It's quite strange when you address me as human."

The pale woman nodded and pretended to return to kettle. Really she watched Luz poke around the kitchen, considering a food before putting it back. Lilith has been mostly quiet while human girl was looking for a good midnight snack.

Luz recognizes this specific kind of silence from Lilith: witch's trying to give her space without actually leaving. Lilith from her universe did the same thing with her mom.

"So…" The teenage girl began trying to end the silence. It was not a bad silence, but Luz don't like it. "You having trouble with sleeping, too?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luz asked, taking an apple to the sink to rinse.

The pale witch looked at teenager in slight surprise before replying, seriously. "No."

"Would you like me to leave?" The girl asked, she saw the way Lilith's figure tensed when their eyes met. "Because I can see that I'm making you uncomfortable."

"My relationship with our hu-Luz is often strained." Lilith admitted, "I have done a few very bad things and..."

"I know. Eda and King summarized for me the history of these _"things"_ after you went to your room." Luz cut in with a calm gaze, "Look, I don't know you. You look like mi tía but you're not her. And I'm not Luz you know. The fact that I met you today, and you helped me with panic attack. So, I have nothing against you personally."

She could swear some of the tension had left Lilith when she'd hear that but the woman was still tightly holding onto tea box.

When the witch finally did open her mouth to speak she was cut off by the whistling sound made by a kettle. Her eyes traced from human girl to kettle, she clearly think about something.

"Would you like tea?" The pale woman asked, not looking at her.

"Yes, please."

Lilith poured the tea into cups and put kettle down.

"Thank you." Luz take the mug and sat at a table.

"You welcome." The witch grabbed her tea and started to head to the door.

"You don't have to leave."

Lilith hesitated before back-tracked to sit with her. The witch took a big sip of her tea, then let out a soft satisfied breath before setting the cup down.

The teenager suddenly said. "This must be very weird for you, too."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"You know talk with somebody from the other dimension."

"In my view at least, the fact that you're human in the witches world is so much more peculiar than you're from the alternate reality." The witch spoke in a rather conversational tone.

"Well, I think it's kind of strange talking with you, King or mo-I mean Eda. You're them, but at the same time you're someone else too." Luz said as she sipped tea. "This world is also very different than mine. Eda isn't my mom. The Rebellious Coven doesn't exist. I don't made my staff yet. Iniko and Cassandra were not born."

Lilith placed her mug, "Who is Cassandra?"

"Your daughter."

It was clear her words surprised Lilith. "I have daughter in your world?"

"Yes."

As Luz answered, Lilith's mind began to wander... imagining herself as mother, and her own kid. "What's she like?"

Luz looked back at the tea, seemingly in thought. "Cassandra is very brave, gives great advice and puts others before herself. She is a rather a creative thinker, not a fighter and it takes a lot of effort to get her agitated, but has no issue with knocking someone out if they deserved it. She's very understanding and accepts every person for who they are. She is also a terrible cook but no one haven't had the heart to tell about it."

"Are you two close?"

"Yes." Luz take a sip of tea and then smile." Cassie've been a little overprotective of me at times. Sometimes I have felt that she want just wrapped me up in a bubble wrap and make me stay home."

Lilith bit back the question "what is bubble wrap".

"Honestly, our whole family is close." Luz went on talking, "Me, mom, Iniko, King, Hooty, tia Lilith, tío Thaddeus, Cassie, Amity, Edric and Emira."

"Amity and her sibling are part of family?"

"Officially, no. Unofficially, yes." The girl said, then elaborated, "In my world they are Blights, but they hate their genes and parents. Amity see mi tía as a mother figure, and twins love hanging out with our family. Three of them spend most of the time in tía Lilith home or the Owl House. Mom often joke if she cared about paid her taxes, she would be just write them off on tax."

"Our worlds are very different."

"It's true." Luz simply stated, sounding a little thoughtful, "But I'm not complaining. I would end up in somewhere worse. Like the Dimension of Cats with Human Faces or Dimension in which everything is 2D instead of 3D."

The two fell into a neutral silence for a little bit.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, but I can't promise that I will know the answers to your question."

"Why did you cursed Eda?" Luz asked, voice uncharacteristically quiet.

The pale witch slowly meet her gaze, her entire body tensing.

"Why do you want to know?"

"The fact you cursed Eda in this universe is one of major differences between this universe and my universe." Luz's tone was conversational; she might have been talking about a weather forecast. "I'll stay here a while. I don't know much about this version of Boiling Isles and people from this world yet but I want to get to know you and understand everything better."

"I thought Edalyn did tell you this story."

"I am a person with a high level of curiosity. And I'd like to hear your version of story."

Looking down at her teacup, Lilith raised it to her lips and chugged down the part of the tea. It was still warm, which she was thankful for.

"One spot is available." Lilith said and looked at her mug, the words continued to replay within the depths of her mind, this unwelcome memory from years before.

"I don't understand."

"One spot is available. This one sentence was the reason for everything. Edalyn is my sister. She was my best friend. But this one sentence has made me forget about it." The witch explained, refusing to meet Luz's gaze. "I and Edalyn have to fight for a place in Emperor's Coven. My sister was always better than me in magic, and I knew she'd make it. I had been desperate. I let my fear and ambition direct me. I went to the Night Market. I found someone who was selling curses. And I've made my decision."

"I'm guessing you regret that decision now."

Although it was a purely rethorical question, the witch decided to answer in simple nod. Then added:

"I have regretted it every day since." Lilith sighed, "But I made a virtually unforgivable thing, and my sister have every right to hate me"

"Maybe I'm not from this universe, and I don't know very well you or this Eda. But I know you love Eda," said Luz, "and I know Eda loves you back. She'll forgive you - just give her time and make it right."

"I can't change what happened." Lilith said to herself rather than her.

"We can't undo what's been done. But we still can make a good decision now. Most people said that when they mess up, that's it. They just give up. And this is stupid. Everyone can fix the mistakes that they made in their life." The witch saw the look in Luz's eye. A look that made Lilith feel that the teenager was rather wise beyond her years. "As long as we're here and want to try, there's always a chance to turn things around and make it better. "

Lilith sat silently, letting Luz's words ruminate in her head for a while.

"That's very mature words for someone so young."

Luz simply shrugged. "I'm only telling you the truth as I see it. Also I learned from the entire series of Azura's books that..."

The mature look was replaced by the typical teenage girl sparkling and happy eyes at the thought of the series and her favorite fictional character.

Lilith blinked in surprise. She's never seen someone do a complete 180 as fast as Luz did. The teenager talking so mature and then just begin babbling about The Good Witch Azura.

"...and then Azura said-"

"Traitor!" A voice exclaimed as King stepped in the kitchen, catching the two person by surprise.

"Actually, she said ''to forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness'."

"And I'm not talking about the quotes from your book! You dump me in your sleeping cocoon to talk about your awful fandom with Lilith!" King sounded highly resentful as he jumped on her lap.

"I can't sleep and you looked lovely, so I didn't want to wake you."

"But you don't have a problem with wake up Lilith!" King pointed at her nose with his little paw.

"I didn't wake her. She was here first."

"And you two just decided to throw a night tea party without me." King would sound a whole lot offended for them, if he didn't yawn mid-sentence.

"Someone is grumpy. And he need back to bed." Luz got to her feet with King in her arms. "Good night, Lilith. And thanks for the talk."

"Good night." Lilith said, meeting Luz's eyes one last time before watching them walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind...I am fragile! I was just joking. The honest critic and any kind of reviews are welcome.  
> See ya... in the future.


	8. First Morning in the Other World

**~ONE~**

Luz woke up to sunlight in her face, and the smell of pancakes and bacon floating into her bedroom. She glanced over at the clock and then back over to the bed.

The feline palisman hadn't stirred when she woke, and King wasn't here. The human girl get out of bed, causing Maotif to wake up with a soft cat sound. A shudder ran through the winged cat as she yawned to show small sharp canines and a tawny-pink tongue.

"Good morning, Maotif." Luz said, scratching the cat between her wings.

Maotif's pink cat ears pointed up in happy and she even let out a long purr. Then the human girl grabbed the witch staff off the corner of the room and padded barefoot down to the kitchen.

Iniko stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes while King sat on the countertop, stirring the pancake batter to the edges of the bowl.

"Good morning, guys."

"Mornin', Luz." Iniko said as he flipped the pancake into the air. It landed right back into the pan.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"It's actually almost done, but you can get the blood juice, sticky maple and the butter out of the fridge if you want."

"I want." Luz smile, walking over to the refrigerator.

The bacon was finished and King climbed over his high chair. Luz set the table and put out the toppings for the pancake.

"Enjoy your meal." Iniko said as he drew a spell circle, causing his hand to glow pinkish-orange color before he make plate levitate to table. Luz smiled when saw that he had drawn a Azura on the top of her pancake with maple syrup.

"What about me?" King asked.

"Ladies first, King."

"The king should go first! Always!" King said, tapping his claws on his high chair. "Now feed me! The King of Demons want to eat the fried pancake."

"So there you go." Iniko set a stack of steaming-hot pancakes practically drenched in maple syrup and butter down in front of King.

King jabbed the top pancake on the stack, syrup and butter squirting out like blood from a jugular, and crammed it into his mouth.

Soon, Eda came into view and yawned loudly.

"Good morning." Luz and Iniko said at the same time.

"Not the "good" part." Eda said in greeting as she grabbed a mug that said 'Thirty and Flirty'. "None morning is good." She continued as she poured her drink.

"Does someone need to be cheered up with a joyful song?" Iniko teased, half sang.

"Did someone say "joyful song"?" Hooty asked as he came stretching into the kitchen.

"If you start singing, I'll rip your tongue out and serve it to fire lizard." Eda told Hooty as she sit at the table. Hooty starts grumbling but then Iniko assured demon they could later sing together his favorite song. So, sentient house demon returned to the door in a good mood.

A flick of the knob turns the stove off as Iniko turns on his heel to join them at the table, Luz spoke to Eda as the older woman slurped her drink. He put the big plate with bacon in the middle of the table. And draw a spell circle to summon two more plates with the stacks of goldish pancakes.

They all began devouring the stacks of food Iniko had prepared. Finally, the table was a disaster, bits of grease and pancake chunks were everywhere. The little family however, were most satisfied, as indicated by the few soft burps following the drinking of their drinks.

Iniko took last sip of his milk and then set it aside. "So, what's the plan for today, Mom?"

"Only the boring stuff." Eda said as she was finally awake. "Which reminds me, I have to go to a boring meeting with Bump and others. He'll give me the lecture on his precious punctuality and talk me to death, if I'm late."

The witch shimmied out of her chair and made her way over, ruffling their hair for good measure. "You two do what you want. Just don't burn the house down, my owlets."

She changed clothes with a snap of her fingers and grabbed her staff before went out through the back door.

"Owlets." Luz said again the term of endearment, still trying to keep her hair neat, "I like the sound of that."

"My sister love this nickname, too." Iniko began to gather their dishes and carried them over to the wash bin. "I personally, I prefer being called Trickster. This nickname is cooler. But mom is called the Owl Lady. So, it's obvious that we are her Owlets."

"Iniko, shouldn't we get ready for school?" Luz asked as she helped him."The first classes begin over 30 minutes."

"No, the school is not open till Tuesday." He waved his hand, "Nearly all the teachers had the dragon pox. And school is only your problem, I don't study in Hexside."

"Why?"

"Principal Bump agreed to let my sister study at the Hexside. But according to him, I'm a high-level dangerous to the students, teachers and building. Even bigger than my mom was in her school time."

"Is this even possible?" Luz asked, thinking about Eda's track record at Hexside.

Iniko chuckled at the girl. "I'm a nice guy, and I just like to blow things up. But nobody ever got hurt. Well, maybe somebody got hurt, but nobody we knew..."

 _'He certainly is Eda's son.'_ Luz thought.

"Yes, I'm. And I'm proud of it." Iniko said like he know what she just thought.

"Can you read minds?" The girl asked with a touch of excitement.

"Yes." He said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Really?!" Luz exclaimed, drawing a closer to him. He held her back, pressing a finger to her forehead. "So cool! What am I thinking?"

Iniko smiled, concentrating. "That...I can read minds. I was jokin' - jokin'." He added, seeing the look on her face. "I just know Luz from this world, so part of your thoughts are easy to predict."

"Aw. And I thought I met true telepath."

Iniko chuckled again, "You really do remind me of my sister."

"I'm her. Maybe not her her. But I'm still her. I mean me and your sister, we both are Luzs." Her head tilts, and brain thinking about what she just said. "Does it make sense?"

"Coming from you, it's so normal."

Then the teenage boy's scroll made sound unexpectedly grabbing both their attention. Iniko took it from his pocket and look at it.

He was staring off into the scroll, distracted.

"All ok?" Luz asked.

Iniko snapped back to reality, looking over at her. "Ah… yes, Willow wants to know why my sister is not answer the phone. Hmmm... I write that you are having a little technical problems with the human phone."

Luz give him a bit weird look. "Other me don't have scroll?"

"Mom wanted to get _(steal it) for_ my sister scroll, but she has a real affection for the phone or as King likes to call it, "the wonder rectangle". So, we did a spell and make her phone compatible with the scrolls." Iniko explained while typing on his scroll, "Yet, the spell doesn't work perfectly, and sometimes my sister says she has technical problems with her phone... whatever that means." He put his scroll in his pocket, "And done. Willow and Gus won't have to worry."

"So...Willow and Gu-"

"The plant girl and Dweebus are your friends in this world, too. And by the way, mom told me yesterday that to don't tell anyone you aren't our Luz."

Luz open her mouth but Iniko was faster.

"And before you ask, we doesn't want to worry any of your friends. We'll tell them when we found a way to switched you and my sister again. In the meantime, you will pretend you're our Luz."

"It can be hard." She replied, "I'm a lot like her, but I don't know much about this world."

"Luckily for you, I do." Iniko said with a grin, "I'd love to tell you all about this version of Boiling Isles and adventures that our family had. But first I wanted you to meet someone."

* * *

**~TWO~**

With carefully and patient accuracy, the sun beamed its light straight through the window, hitting the sleeping witch in the eyes. Slowly, Eda blinked her lids until she could fully see the bedroom around her. The rest of Eda's senses followed her sight.

The first thing the Owl Lady noticed when she woke up was the warmth on her back... and the snoring.

The witch sit up, feeling some weight in her silver mane. She figured that it's King. Ever so slowly she turns her head to the right, her eyes moving over the blanket covered teenage girl body beside her. Luz lay sleeping, her mouth open with a most ungraceful line of drool running onto her pillow.

Eda sit up, causing Luz to open her eyes. The girl wasn't aware where she is for a second and then she looked up at the pale woman.

"Good morning?" Luz said rather shy as she sit up.

"Not that I have anything against your presence, but what are you doing in my nest?" Eda asked, pulling King out her hair.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Luz twiddled her fingers in her lap, subtly shifting in her place as she said, "I'm sorry. I know you are not my mom, but Iniko isn't here, and I needed extra company."

"No need to apologize, kiddo." The witch soothed, "My Luz snuck into the nest, once or twice. She calls it nest party."

"It sound like me."

"Well, you are her. Not her but you are still Luz, and- Ugggh... It's too early to talk about this kind of things." Eda rubbed her hands over her face and groaned.

"You are not really a morning person, just like my mom." Luz cocks her head to the side. "Does your dislike for mornings is caused by connected to your inner owl beast?"

"Morning is just the worst part of day." Eda said, her tone suggesting that was the most obvious thing.

"And I thought you think the daily comedy hour is the worst part of day." Luz said with a joking tone.

"It is. Why do you even do this everyday?" Eda groaned at the mention of the "comedy hour".

King had long abandoned his false sleeping and had jumped onto Luz's lap. "Because ours puns are pun-believably good."

"Seriously?" The pale woman asked.

"We're just being pun-reasonable right now." Luz replied with a grin, "Right King?"

"We are also punny."

"Uuugh. I need my apple blood." Eda brought a hand up to massage at her scalp as she left her bedroom.

Luz and King followed her, still telling puns.

When they walked into kitchen the witch actually considering paying them to stop. She needed a moment to found her mug and then get bottle of apple blood.

"Much better." Eda said after she took a sip of her morning drink and turned to Luz. The girl look at me a bit strangely, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just weird seeing you when you don't use magic to get a mug for your apple blood." Luz said as she get the products out of the fridge, "I suppose I'm used to things like a flying plates and mugs or bacon that dances on the pan."

"Dancing bacon?" King asked from a kitchen stool he was on.

"I and Iniko mistook oil for magic potion. That was a funny breakfast," Luz smile, "At least until the eggs declares war on French toast. We have had a lot of mess to clean."

Just then, Lilith walked in, and after made eyes concact with everybody and say good morning, she approached stove to boil water for tea.

The four of them do their morning routine in silence for a few moments.

Finally, King broke the silence when he started demanding glasses of milk and some scrambled egg.

"Hey guys. Does we have any plans for this day?" Luz asked, brimming cup of spider-cow demon's milk down in front of King. "We didn't settle about the search for a solution yesterday."

"I guess we can start from finding that six finger man you talked about, Lily." The Owl Lady looked more awake now, thanks to her morning drink.

"No one know who he was. He just showed up one day. And after he talk with Emperor... He just disappeared. And nobody haven't seen him or heard about him since." Lilith finished making her tea and took a seat next to King.

"Which means that he probably is dead. So, we scratch him off the list of useful people. Then we probably focus on this." Eda reached into her hair and pulled out a glass like orb, then put on table, "Any thoughts what should we do with this grey parody of crystal ball?"

"Well, maybe we shouldn't do anything yet." Luz said, looking at the orb.

Eda put her nearly-finished apple blood on the counter. "Why the change of mind? Yesterday you were prepared to run to library and looking information on the orb."

"I thought about it thoroughly and then I remembered that my brother often says that 'If anything goes wrong, just wait looked into the problem and maybe it'll actually fix itself'."

"Well," Eda crosses her arms, "I like his approach to the problems, but unfortunately, that won't work."

The teenager shook her head, "No, what I meant was the switch places with other me is maybe a temporary thing. A lot of spells only lasts for a couple of hours. So, I think that we should wait at least one day before we do anything."

"This is a reasonable. If this dimensions switch is temporary effect, the various attempts to interfere in it may be harmful to the eventually re-swap." Lilith pointed out, taking a sip.

Eda just shrugged, "We can wait another few hours." She then put the orb back in her hair. "If the problem will take care of itself, I won't complain."

"So... if we're not have other plans for today, then I can to go on a trip?" Luz asked, watching out the window. "I'd like to take a look around the area. I am curious if this place is very differs from the one I know."

"Just make sure to take King with you, kiddo." The Owl Lady pointed to her roommate, "He could use a little fresh air."

"I have plans for today." The little demon said.

"Yes, you have." Eda smirked, "You are going with Luz."

"I makes my own decisions." King crossed his arms and turned his head away from Eda to show that he was not liking her decision.

"Come on King. There is a world to rediscover." Luz said, cheerfully. "And I may need brave demon that can help me during my travel around this version of Boiling Isles."

After taking a moment to think, King replied, "Well, someone has to keep an eye on you, and keep you away from the wizard who offers you a quest."

"I think it sounds really cool." Luz said as her eyes sparkling, "Where can I found the wizard?"

"Never trust the wizards." Eda said, "They are just old weirdo wearing pajamas with glitter on them." The look on her face was enough to make Luz certain that the witch meant it.

"My Mom says exactly the same thing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave feedback and stuff if you want and have a nice day! Se ya next time


	9. Answers, photos and big surprise

**~ONE~**

"Who?" Luz asked with a touch of curiosity.

Iniko just smile before put his fingers in his mouth and made a piercing whistle. Suddenly, they heard sound of a number of things breaking and something hitting the walls. Luz simply guessed that Iniko called his staff.

When the staff finally arrived, a long wooden staff with an bird perched on one end, it came flying and jumped into Iniko's waiting hand.

The palisman had a head that was kinda similar to that of an Hippogriff. It possess two pairs of elegant wings, and have feathers that slightly shimmer with tiny cloud-like patterns.

"Luz, I present to you my palisman, Hawky."

Hawky hopped to life on Iniko's staff and swooped down to Luz.

"You're really cute." Her eyes went wide as palisman flapped his wings and circled around Luz.

"Actually Hawky prefer the term quite charming." Iniko said before Hawky settled on his shoulder, "King, where are you going?"

King stopped halfway to door with tea pot in his paws.

"I'm going to discuss a new war strategy with my minions." He said,

"Awww. You want to throw your stuffed animals a tea party." Luz said and she raised her hands to her chest.

"This isn't a tea party! I called all the members of my army of terror together in a great war council." The little demon said with a serious look on his face, exiting the kitchen.

"All right, Luz, it's you, our palismans and me."

"And Hooty!" Hooty's body stretched out from the door.

"And you, dude." Iniko patted the house demon's face.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hooty asked in his typical voice.

"I'd like to tell Luz everything she need to know about this version of Boiling Isles."

"I also want to share my profound knowledge of the world with you." Hooty said and then started saying weird and distasteful things about the Boiling Isles.

Iniko tried to stop him, but Hooty just keep talking. The teenager shook his head in exasperation but Luz can see the fondness underlying it.

"Okay it's time for my secret weapon. Watch this." The boy said to Luz as he pulls out a black, pen shaped object. She was a bit confused for a minute before quickly guessing what it is. Iniko decide to have it appear on the floor and pushes the button. A flash of red on the ground then caught Hooty vision, causing him to stop talking.

"Red Dot Is Back!" Luz definitely wasn't expecting Hooty to shout so loud. "I'LL CATCH IT!"

The house demon stretched towards the wall only to have the dot move before he reached it.

Iniko smile and handed Hawky a laser pointer. The palisman flapped his wings, flying around the room with laser pointer in his claws. The red dot was moving away now with Hooty in hot pursuit, getting more and more agitated as he keeps missing it.

While this is happening, Luz was really trying stifle her laughter. Then she noticed Maotif's eyes were wide but intense as the feline palisman stare past her at the bright red dot slightly shaking.

"If you want you can join them."

Maotif let out a tiny, grateful 'Mew' before went after a red dot.

"That ought to keep them busy for a while." Iniko said as he lead Luz upstairs and to his room.

Iniko bedroom had a typical teenage boy aura. The room was spacious and slightly messy, with clothes scattered and comic books all over the wooden floor. He decorated the ceiling with hanging fairy lights. He has nightstand, dresser, big circular rug, guitar stand with rock guitar, bookshelf with four levels, as well as various forms of merchandise and other miscellaneous items.

A hammock was hung from two wood poles that stuck out of ceiling. Beside this was a collection of many photos, all stuck together to make a big collage. To the right of the window and in a corner was a two blue beanbag chair, next to a two six-pack of soda cans. The wall to the left of the door has a gray counter where many spray paint can were placed. There were also light gray and gray square shelves placed above it holding smaller items.

Luz stepped over a pack of Hexus Hold Em cards on the floor and come closer to shelves. It were a two photo frames that drew her attention.

One with photo of Iniko, Luz from this world and unknown girl. They all had an palismans on their arm. Iniko had Hawky on his arm, girl a manticore (lion with horns, bat wings, and the tail of a dragon) and Luz had a Maotif.

On the other photo was younger Iniko, Eda, King, Hooty, and the man Luz was sure was Iniko's dad. As if to back up her thoughts, Iniko come closer and said, "This is my dad, Bautiste" Iniko said with sad smile. Luz looked at the frame, again.

Bautiste was a head taller than Eda. His muscular frame, dark greyish-brown skin along with thick jaw, and beastly facial features gave him a distinctly nice wild appearance. He had pointed ears with elongated lower lobes, a dark gray plated scalp, thick eyebrows, and a amber eyes with a noticeable orange color in the center of them. He wearing a gray long-sleeved turtleneck shirt under a black vest. The vest had a tall collar and was accented with blue, white, and light gray. He wearing a black, fingerless gloves on hands that covers his sleeve's cuff. His vest and shirt were tucked under a sword belt he wearing over his pants with a pouch at one hip. The pants he wearing were padded at the knees and tucked into the cuffs of his strong metal-like boots.

"He was killed when I was eleven. Exactly one year before I meet my Luz."

"I'm sorry."

"I've already made my peace with it." He said before sit on the beanbag chair. Luz just sit on the second beanbag.

Iniko lifted one floorboard, then dug his hand into a hole. He found what he was looking for and pulled mini Oreo snack pack out.

"Well, what do you want to know first?" He pushed the bag of sweets toward Luz with a smile, and the girl took one.

"First off, I would like to know how did the other me become Luz Clawthorne in this world? Why she chose to live in the Boiling Isles?"

"My sister's life is different from your on many levels." Iniko sighed focusing on her face, but avoiding eye contact, "Now that's startin' the story... at the beginning. She lost her birth mom in a tragic car accident when she was 10 years old. Her foster family was awful to her, to say the least. The foster parents Luz lived with were abusive in a variety of ways because they were fundamentalists who saw her difference as a sign of the devil. One day, after... **incident** , she just ran away from home."

The girl considered the question of what was that incident, but decided that she doesn't really want to know.

"Luz have been hiding in the woods for a week. She even was doing pretty well. But the forest is a place full of wild animals, and one day a grizzly bear attacked her. Luckily, she got rescued by me. I used magic to put bear to sleep. Then I told her to go home. But instead of listening , she followed me to old house in forest, and ends up in the fantastical world of the Boiling Isles." Iniko smiled when he said this.

"I tried to send her back, of course. However, before I was able to open the portal, a group of the bounty hunters found us. I'm not a criminal _(okay I'm kind of criminal but I'm smart and never get caught on breaking the law)_ , but being the son of the Owl Lady assured me a long list of people who want get or kill me. We were suddenly knocked out with tranquilizer manticore spike, and when we woke up, we were in magic cage. This cage worked exactly like a barrier in the Conformatorium. However, Luz as a human being could move through the jail bars. So, I gave her portal and then told her to leave while she still can. Instead of get back to Human Realm, like a sane person would do, Luz went to find my mom."

He seemed think of it as a fond memory.

"With mom's magic and Luz's smart thinking _(and some human items)_ I was free. And then the hunters dearly regretted the day they decided to become hunters. After our small adventure, we invited Luz to dinner in the Owl House. She told us about her life. She feel like she doesn't fit in at home. So, she didn't want to return to the human world, like, ever. Mom had said that if she doesn't want to go, she can stay with us. About a month later, Luz officially became member of the family, and she changed her last name to Clawthorne."

Luz remained silent for a while until finally looking up at him."She was lucky that you were out there in the woods."

"Nope. I was lucky because I met her." Iniko said, lips curling into a smile, "Now, next question, please."

After taking a moment to think, she replied, "Lilith showed me her silver bracelet. From my understanding, she wears this for a reason. Is it like a diagnosis band or something like that?"

"I have no idea what "diagnosis band" is. But I know that aunt L wears her bracelet because she is member of the Rebellious Coven." He explained.

"The Rebellious Coven?" She asked in a somewhat of an expecting tone.

"The Rebellious Coven is an secret alliance of witches, demons and others independent beings lead by our mom dedicated to freeing Boiling Isles from The Emperor." Iniko raised up his necklace with two fingers, "And the wing is a symbol of Rebellious Coven. Anyone who's a member, have a wing accessories or something vaguely wing related. For example, my sister's phone has a wing ornament hanging off of it with light magenta string."

"Eda is leader of secret rebellion!" Luz bellowed, speechless at the thought of the Owl Lady lead the rebellion, but on the other hand it'll actually make sense.

Iniko just nodded.

"This is awesome. Can I meet the rebels?" The girl exclaimed excitedly.

"In time, you will meet them, and I even will show you the Lair. Do you chose your next question?" Iniko could see the consideration on her face.

"Who cursed Eda in this world?"

"Okay a bit of back-story." Iniko begin, "My mom and aunt Lilith grew up as the best of friends and dreamed of join to Emperor's Coven but they ran into a big problem, there was only one spot available. But mom refusing to fight her sister and forfeiting their duel. However, that day she have made a big mistake, when she just admitted in public that she has absolutely no intention of join the coven."

He took a break to open a can of soda, and then took a big sip.

"One witch saw an opportunity to curry favor with the Emperor's Coven. She went to their leader and has volunteered to give mom such "justice" as she deserve. The leader of Emperor's Coven agreed to this, he even gave her this curse." Iniko stared at her "Two years ago, we discovered that Odalia Blight was the one who had cursed mom."

"Wait Blight?" Luz said with a quirk in her eyebrows. "Like Amity Blight?"

"It's her mother."

The human looked somewhat disgusted, as he answered. "How you find out Amity's mother is responsible for the cursing Eda?"

"I'll tell you some other time, when... in the right moment."

Luz knew without asking he meant by that. She have question about Amity, but she wasn't sure if she should ask.

"How I met my friends in this world?" She said eventually.

"My Luz met Willow when she found her secrets garden in forest. And they became friends during a escaping the wild Chimaera who tried to kill both of them."

Iniko took a Oreo and popped it into his mouth with the silver paper still on.

"The relationship with Gus started really weird. He heard from Willow that Luz is human, and he began to observe my sister from a distance. And when Luz try to talk to him he just ran away, screamin' somthing about venom and melting face. But he stopped do this after she saved him from the boiling rain. He spent the night in the Owl House, and became friends with my sister."

He took another piece of candy, and continued.

"Viney, Jerbo and Barcus are also my Luz friends. They met my sister during her first visit in the school. She really wanted to see the Hexside, so I showed her how you can get to school through the secret tunnel underneath the Room of Shortcuts."

"And what about Amity. She is my friend in this world?" Luz asked, hoping he wasn't assuming that's rhetorical question.

"You and Amity aren't friends."

"Oh." Luz said, failing to prevent her face from falling.

"You're a couple." Iniko told her with his fanged grin.

"What?"

"In this universe Amity is your girlfriend." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

"My what?!" Luz exclaimed, emotionally charged.

"You know girlfriend. Your regular companion with whom you have a romantic relationship. Holding hands, going on dates, kissing, all this relationship stuffs." Iniko said. Luz's expression betrayed that of mind blow, that of shock. "Okay, I'll give you a moment to process."

The teenage boy leaned against the back of the chair, humming "the witching hour". Luz meanwhile seemed to be doing a rather good impression of a statue.

There was silence for five seconds.

Ten seconds.

Fifteen seconds...

Twenty seconds...

Thirty seconds...

One minute...

Two minutes...

Iniko looked at watch for the second time. "Really? Still processing."

* * *

**~TWO~**

"Edalyn, what are you doing with that human scroll?" Lilith asked when Eda was coming down the stairs with Luz's phone on her hands. Luz and King leave, 15 minutes ago. But for some reason, the Latina decided to left her phone in her room.

"I'm trying to get some information on this Luz's alternate universe." Eda said it like it's obvious.

"You know' you could just asked her." Lilith remarked.

"She don't feel comfortable to talk about her home, and I want to understand what Luz and King see in this rectangle." Eda answered as she finally unlocks a phone and accidentally brought up the YouTube app. She watched with confused at the video of the piano-playing cat.

'Okay, not what I was looking for, but this cat plays real good piano. Now, where are photos or something?' She remembered watching how Luz used this device, she sliding her finger on the screen.

After a tense twenty minute search, during which Eda opened almost all of the phone applications, the witch finally found the right app icon and flicked over to the photo album. With her sister looking over her shoulder, she opened the album.

Unsurprisingly, the photo that pulled up immediately was of Luz's glyph. The teenager must have recently been looking at her photos since it had directly opened to one.

Curiously, Eda swiped to the next photo.

It was a photo of Iniko sitting with his legs crossed on the sign that says "Keep off the grass." And the guard standing' next to sign. - He rather didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

Eda smirked before touched the screen, dragging her fingers across it to saw another photo.

The next photo was of King sleeping curled up in a little ball. Maotif and Owlbert lying on top of the demon. Even the witch must concede that was a really cute photo.

On the next photo was Luz on a witch staff in the air, she flying next to gigantic griffin.

The next photo shows Amity, Luz and the man who have whisker marks on his face. He holding the "Good Witch Azura" book in his hands. Amity talking to him while Luz pointing at something in her book. The man's face was difficult to read but - Eda see a flash of curiosity in his expression.

The woman went to other photo. It was picture of Lilith sleeping on desk with a blanket.

On the next photo was Lilith, again. She's wide awake, and someone drew a black mustache and goatee on her face with felt-tip markers. The witch seemed not to notice the doodle on her pale skin, yet.

"Nice mustache." Eda teased, and snickered at her sister scathing look.

The next photo was of Clawthornes sisters. Lilith chasing Eda who's laughed at the older witch.

The silver hair witch smirked, dragging her fingers across screen to saw new photo. In the picture was the back of Eda's stand of human items in the market. In the picture of tent was the Owl Lady carrying King in her left hand, and some strange gray almost dog-like creature with a ringed tail in the other hand. The demon and a creature hissing on each other.

Then was a picture of Luz, Iniko and Eda. They looked very dirty and had damaged clothing. Apart from that they all looked very happy, if the photo could have made noise she would probably have heard them laughing.

Next was a picture of King poking a Warden Wrath's unmoving body with a stick and snickering.

Then there was video. Eda pressed the button for play. There was a slight pause and then they saw Iniko and Luz.

_"King, are you recording now?" Luz asked as Iniko conjured up a magic wall between them and the demon._

_"Yes."_

_The girl turned to Iniko. "Ready?"_

_"Sure, I was born ready." Iniko said and drew a burning orange circle in the air with the tip of his finger. As the circle closed, the whole space inside it filled with a bright, swirling ether._

_Luz raised her hand and then slapped a glyph atop it, a sparks fly sprawl from the paper. There was a loud bang, and then Luz and Iniko were thrown backward._

_"Are you okay?" King asked, still recording behind the magic shield._

_"I think I bruised my coccyx." Iniko said as he left Luz off the floor, "And you, Shiny?"_

_"I'm ok." Luz blinked, "Wait, is it just me or room is brighter than before?"_

_Then the both teenagers' eyes and camera turned to the ceiling. There was a huge hole in the ceiling._

_"I always wanted a skylight," Iniko mused, examining the hole in the ceiling._

After the video end, Eda went through few mildly interesting photos of city and woods.

Soon enough she came across a photo that caught her attention. In the picture was a unknown girl with Hooty. The tube owl was curled up in rings and hung on a back of the couch talking to her, while the teenager playing with a paper fortune teller.

"This girl looks strangely familiar. Who's she?"

It was a moment before Eda realized she had spoken aloud.

"I think it's Cassandra. The other Luz's cousin." Lilith answered, her hand tracing over the crystal embedded into her dress. "She mentioned her in our night discussion."

Eda hummed at her response, understanding why this girl looks familiar. Cassandra's face just looked a lot like younger Lilith. "Let me guess - she is your kid."

"She is daughter of the variation of myself from the other universe."

"Still your kid." Eda said as she quickly went to other photo.

It's a picture of the three cousins all making silly face. Cassandra doing bunny ears on Luz who's sat between the two older teenagers while Iniko been deputised to hold the phone for the photo.

The next few pictures were from Luz time in Hexside. Most of them were pictures that Luz had taken at school with her friends; first ones of Amity, then of Willow and Gus, then ones of Viney, Jerbo and Barcus and other kids in Luz's year Eda didn't know.

The next photo was of new place. In the picture was a big old victorian-style house. The one letter on the building's signboard hangs off.

And then was a picture of Luz with Iniko, a boy and a girl, that Eda didn't recognized. The boy wearing a dark moderate blue and white hat with a dark moderate blue brim and a dark moderate blue pine tree on the front. The girl wearing sweater with star. They both had a round ears.

A bit curiously, the Owl Lady moved to the next photo.

It was a photo of Eda and the man with an eye patch and a red fez on his head. The witch giving him a friendly noogie.

On the next photo Luz was showing the boy with hat the one of her glyphs. While the sweater girl hugging King.

Then there was another series of photos of residents of the Owl House and this people. All different poses, and part obviously taken without the humans' knowledge of what was going on.

After that there was a paused video of Luz, Iniko, Cassandra, Amity, Edric and Emira. They all looked at weird egg that's lying on the table.

'This might be interesting.' Eda thought as press play.

_"Are you sure you heard it rattling, Mittens?" asked Edric "I think it's too early yet."_

_"Be quiet," snapped Cassandra "The process is sensitive in the extreme, it might even be disrupted by vibrations of the air!"_

_"I am certain it will hatch in its due time, guys," Iniko said. "We can watch for a while longer, and if we see it has halted, we can take a break and return later."_

_Amity opened her mouth to say something, but before she had the chance to, a noise could be heard inside the egg. Now there could be no doubt - the hatchling inside it was struggling to get out._

_All of a sudden, a tiny crack appeared in the egg's shell. And another one._

_"It's cracking out!" Luz whispered from off- camera. "It's cracking out!"_

_Then it stopped moving for a couple of minutes - the little creature was gathering its strength for the final blow. And then, the egg rattled. Cracks now ran all over its surface, until finally, it fell apart. The air was filled with collective whoops, gasps, cries of delight and exclamations of relief as the hatchling was finally revealed before the teenagers' eyes. The dragon was a tiny thing, wet and bedraggled, its wings no more than folds of flabby skin. Nothing about him suggested the extent of strength it would possess some years down the road. Its scales was blue, and it had a few very small spikes on its head._

_Emira watched the dragon with a smirk before looking at Iniko and Edric with her hand out, "Pay up. I told you it was a dragon egg."_

_"That's not fair, I'm sure you asked your girlfriend about this egg!" Edric said._

_Emira's ears went pink. "Viney isn't my girlfriend!"_

_"Does she know that?" Iniko asked. Cassandra, meanwhile, wrapped the dragon in a warm blanket and let Amity held it tenderly in her arms._

_Luz couldn't take the cuteness of it all. "Eres tan lindo!" She gushed._

_Then the baby dragon sneezed with fire, singeing Cassandra and Amity's eyebrows._

Eda laughed with the snort in her voice and she continued into the gallery.

The witch scrolled through more of the photos and videos; Iniko painting large graffiti. Luz taking selfie with Bat Queen. Hooty chasing a squirrel. Gus helping Eda get the human items from trash snail. Iniko playing guitar. The group of Abominations dancing to 'YMCA'. Willow feeding the sundew. Eda explaining how pick a lock. Amity looking at sunset. The man with whisker marks playing chess with Iniko. Luz giving Cassandra a French-braid. Great rodeo on large one-eyed monster. King cooking with Luz. Lilith and Cassandra meditating together. Luz and her friends wearing animal costumes. The whole family having diner in the garden. Iniko and unknown boy building a card castle out of his Hexus Hold Em pack. Eda and the blue troll having the arm wrestling. King giving a young dragon commands. Iniko and Eda having a two-person grudgby match. Maotif playing with something on a string. Edric and Emira testing illusions at Hooty. Owlbert sleeping on Eda's head. Luz, Iniko and Cassandra wearing witch's cloaks. Family trip to the Knee.

And then a photo of...Eda suddenly realized that Lilith ripped the phone from her hand. The older Clawthorne staring closely at the screen.

"Edalyn, what are your human doing with my apprentice in this picture?"

"First of all, my kid has a name," Eda said before looked at photo and smirked ,"Secondly, they are kissing. And here I thought you were the smart one.”

* * *

* * *

**BONUS:**

_Iniko's palisman - Hawky_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the new chapter! Did you guys like it?
> 
> Please leave any comments and kudos if you so wish.


	10. The trip to the forest of the Bat Queen part I

**~ONE~**

"Me and Amity? But wait...how?...who?...what?...when?" Luz gestures wildly with her hand as she keep babbling.

"Yes, you and Amity." Iniko chuckled, "My sister and her Amity are dating for over a year. And they are a cute couple."

Luz stared at Iniko for an worrying amount of time, her brain still can't fully processing this. At this point, her mouth was gaped open and letting out no words.

"Hello, the Boiling Isles to Luz." Iniko was amused at how confusion she was. "Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, just...I.." She found her mind reeling blank."... I'm just..."

"I'd use "flabbergasted" in a sentence if I were you." He smiled.

"I'm just surprised." That's not exactly true. Luz don't know what to call the feelings that rotate in her head. "Amity in my world doesn't like me this way."

"Or maybe you think she doesn't." Iniko smirked, "At first, my sister didn't know Amity likes her, which was weird because Amity had a practically got 'I love you' written across her forehead, and she was acting real mushy around her. Aunt Lilith even decided to give 'The Talk' to Amity because of her strange behavior around our Luz."

After taking a moment to think, the Latina replied, "Nah, I and my Amity are just friend. I've read a lot of Romance Novel. So, I know how to spot the person in love. And Amity's got a crush on someone."

"And you've no idea who is this person?"

"No" Luz repiled, not understanding the unspoken meaning of his question.

 _'I'm getting déjà vu.'_ Iniko thought. _'Maybe all Luzs has the same the same level of the romantic awareness area as my sister.'_

Then the gears seemed to turn in Luz's head. "Wait! Is Eda all right with the other me dating the daughter of person who cursed her. Or this rather a secret relationship?"

"Everybody knows that you are dating Amity." Iniko said, the faintest hint of a smirk creeping into his voice. "Ok, let me clarify things. At the age of eight, Amity spent three months in the Root Core - a training centre of the young witches from the upper-class families, where she became friends with our cousin Cassandra. Little more than a year later, aunt Lilith made Amity her apprentice. And the two quickly became more than the mentor/protégé. I still remember the look on Amity face when she called aunt Lilith "Mom". Cassie used to tease Amity about it from time to time."

He eat another oreo, and continued. "Edric and Emira, in turn, they just fell in love with our family. After their first visit to the Owl House. Our aunt and uncle basically adopted these three, and we've been like family ever since. So, mom don't have a problem with that they are the children of the Odalia Blight."

"So, I'm dating Amity... wow." Luz said it more to herself.

"That's nothing," Iniko levitated a photo album off the shelf over the stove. "Just wait til you hear about our grandparents. Or our adventures in Gravity Falls."

The next three hours passed by in a blur of stories, questions and explanation. Luz was delighted with Iniko's tales of his family and their adventures. Iniko was just telling her about his Luz first visit in the secret lair of the Rebellious Coven when a window had opened and Owlbert flew in, delivering a folded up note to Iniko and accepting a few scratches under the chin from Luz before flying off.

After Iniko read the note, he jumped on his feet. "I'll finish the story this evening." He had a smile on his face, "Now, grab your staff and put on your hoodie, we have a mission to complete."

"Mission? What mission?" Luz said in excitement of the information.

"Mom sending us to the forest where live the Bat Queen. BQ will detail what we have to do once we reach her nest."

"Yay, my first mission from the Rebellious Coven." The human girl popped up with sparks in her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, they exited the house, giving Hooty a goodbye.

"I got all stuff off my half of the list." Iniko said as he check the contents of his backpack.

"Me too." Luz slipped on her book bag.

"Let's hit the sky." Iniko mounted the staff and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared, air rushed through his hair.

Luz sat on her own witch staff, as soon as she did the cat on top of the staff opened her wings and they flew out of the Owl House. They were not alone in the sky. A lot of flying creatures fly between the clouds. And the wind was changing. So, they have to be careful not to fall off.

Once they broke through the top of the cloud bank Iniko turned to her. "Do you know the way to the Bat Queen's nest?"

"I was there once."

"So, you know the way. Last one in is a rotten coconut!"

The race itself didn't take too long. The forest is just a few miles from the Owl House, and with the staffs continues to speed in excess of 70 miles an hour. The race ended in less than 20 minutes. Yet, what it lacked in length, it made up for in excitement. The race only consisted of few miles, but it was thrilling from start to finish.

In the beginning, Iniko had taken the lead, no doubt, relying heavily on the palisman, believing the staff by itself could carry him to a victory. It wasn't to be. Luz's skills were on full display, keeping herself in the race with Maotif. After three minutes, she was barely trailing him, and as Iniko strategically pushed his staff. Feline palisman relied more on her agility, bobbing and weaving as Luz missed flying creatures' numerous attempts at trying to either knock her off her broom, or off the pitch itself. Luz and Maotif's tactics received a enthusiastic glare from the male teenager.

With his lead diminishing and his victory in doubt, Iniko was becoming more excited and begin flying in nonstandard way. When Luz finally passed him on the last seven miles, Iniko looked at her and stood on the staff, surfing in air. She don't have been expecting such tactics, since she was looking more at him than the sky road ahead of her. After a five miles of that tactic, he smirked, then went higher and disappeared into the clouds.

"Maotif, I think it's time we speed up." Luz held onto her bag with one arm and staff with the other as she shot forward, Maotif purring happily as she stretched her wings to their full capacity. When they saw the forest not a minute later, the Latina directed a palisman towards ground.

Lower and lower Luz flew, until she could see individual top of trees and birds' nests on tree branch, and good place where she could land.

'Here we go.' thought Luz, and a few seconds later she had landed and dismounted on a patch of grass in the middle of a small clearing.

"We win!" The witch in training smiled, thrusted her fist into the air, cheering for herself and Maotif.

"What took so long?" A familiar voice interrupted the girl's moment of glory. Sure enough, as Luz looked behind herself, she noticed the teenage boy was sitting on large rock behind her.

The look on her face changed quickly to shock when she realizes that Iniko not only beat her to the forest, but he also had enough time to seat himself and roast marshmallows over a little magic fire.

"How?"

"Well," The teenage boy put the fire out, eating a one marshmallow as he held the stick to Luz, indicating he wanted to share the sweet, "Hawky is fast, has good turning ability and we both like to win."

Luz smiled as she took a second marshmallow herself. "So...Why do you think Eda sent us there?"

Iniko share a one of sweets with Hawky before gave the last bite on his marshmallow, sucking his fingers clean afterwards.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." as soon as the words leave his mouth, multiple eyes glowed in the darkness of Bat Queen's nest, revealing hundreds of animal shaped Palismans.

Iniko's ears twitched at the slight sound. And then the Bat Queen appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**~TWO~**

The forest was quiet, the birds were scattered due to earlier commotion , the sound of twigs snapping filled the air, the two characters walked through the forest, one was a human teenage girl, she soft whistling the tune from some anime, a two steps behind her a small demon, he trying to avoid the small thorns in the wild bushes, his steps moving slowly.

"Luz, where are we actually going?" King asked, picking a piece of a thorn out of his tail.

"I want to talk to the Bat Queen." Luz said, halting in her steps so King could catch up. Once the demon was at her side, he could see the look of pensive on girl's face.

"Why?"

"I might be crazy, but I have this weird suspicion that I'm not the first person who switched places with yourself from another universe. Bat Queen's been here a long, long time. If someone was a witnessed person who's been in this kind of trouble before, it's her. So, I have some questions for her."

"But you know that her forest is the other way, right?"

"I know, I'm looking for the ride."

"I have a ride." Kind said and began climbing up to her right shoulder to ride on.

"I need a ride, too." Luz said as they continued traipsing down a barely-there path.

After several minutes, they came to a clearing with a crystal clear pond in the middle, fringe of trees around it.

"Luz, what are we doing here?" The demon asked as he looked around and hopped down from Luz's shoulder.

"We're waiting."

"For what?"

"For them."

When King was about to ask who "them" are, Luz pointing toward the opposite side of the small pound.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the hybrid creatures combining the physical features of a stag and a bird.

They had the bodies, front legs, and horns of deers, but the hind legs, wings, and tails of what seemed to be giant eagles, with beautiful, brownish steel-colored feathers and large black claws. Each of them a different color of horns: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

These creatures are called the Perytons. The one of the fast and oddest creatures that ever flew.

They came gently and slowly to the small pound and start drinking.

"How did you know they will come here?"

"In my world this is their favorite watering hole." Luz said before bring hands to her face and then blow out, making weird sound. Once the perytons heard this sound, they looked in Luz and King's direction and their face changed.

Luz took a step toward them and almost whole herd of the perytons flew away. The only one left. It was a middle-aged peryton with the dark brown horns.

"Hi buddy, don't worry. I'm a friend." Luz said as she walked over to the winged deer.

When she stopped and lowered the bag, she reached in and pulled out a winged deer's favorite food. She held carrot in her hand and offered it to the hybrid.

The peryton kept its eye on the carrot, then it excited bit down on the carrot.

"Want more?" Luz asked, then she reached down into the bag.

While a half-deer chomped down on a couple more carrots, Luz said, "I have something else."

She reached down into the bag and searched until she found her desired item and pulled it out. Holding it out to show the hybrid, she said, "This is an apple."

Luz held the apple by her fingers and let a deer sniff it. Making sure to keep her fingers out of reach of its teeth, she watched the hybrid chomp on half of the apple. It wore an expression of deep thought as it chewed. After it swallowed, its wings opened in shock, knocking on the branches of the trees surrounding the trio. The peryton winced forcing them to lay against its back again.

"So you liked it, buddy?"

The peryton stretched up to lick the teenager's cheeck, so Luz held out the rest of the apple for a half-deer, and it eagerly chewed fruit up.

"I have some more. All these apples could be yours. But here's the deal: I need a ride to the Bat Queen forest."

The creature had turned its great, horned head and was staring at Luz with one fierce brown eye.

And then, to King's enormous surprise, the peryton suddenly bent its furry front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow or rather invitation.

Luz put her foot on the top of creature's wing and hoisted herself onto its back.

"You know how to fly this?" King asked as the peryton stood up.

"Yes, tío Thaddeus taught me everything about flying on the perytons."

"I'm sitting in the front!" The little demon said as tried to jump on the peryton. Luz just smile as she grabbed him by colar, and then put him in front of her.

"Hold tight." Luz said.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Luz and King, the demon just had time to seize the peryton around the neck before they were soaring upward. It was nothing like a witch staff, and the demon knew which one he preferred.

But unlike King, Luz enjoy their ride. She drive the peryton, holding its horns like a motorcycle handlebars. The peryton's wings beat strongly on either side of them, slighty catching Luz's under her legs. Instead of the smooth action of her staff, she now felt herself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the peryton rose and fell with its wings.

The flight was short, lasted nearly 15 minutes.

And then headed back to the ground; Luz and King leaned back as the peryton's neck lowered, Luz grabbing a bit harder the horns, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. The girl and a little demon push themselves straight again.

They got down, Luz give the peryton a two apples.

"You wait right here. We'll be back soon." Luz said as she reached out toward the peryton. The girl patted the neck several times and the hybrid closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

She and King walked into the forest of the Bat Queen. Luz've been here a million times in her universe. But this isn't her Boiling Isles...and this Bat Queen isn't Bat Queen she know, so the young Latina felt a little nervous visiting her.

Luz was trying to repeats the whole conversation with the wealthiest demon in her mind, until they came upon a strange looking cave which she knew was the entrance to the Bat Queen's lair.

The young girl took a few deep breaths, calming her mind as best she could, before slowly walked in with King not far behind.

Luz looked around, at the floor, the ceiling, and the every other part o this place. It look exactly like in her universe. She formally announced her presence, but she know from experience that it's bad idea. Bat Queen probably already knows they're here. And it is her lair, so she decided when it's time for show up.

After a minute of total silence, King asked, "Are we waiting again?"

The teenager just nodded.

They waited a few more seconds before they heard the large flapping of wings and standing before them was the Bat Queen herself, just as intimidating as ever.

"Hello, small human." She calmly said, eyes shifting towards King, "And her little friend."

"Greetings, great Bat Queen. I've come to ask for your help." After Luz finished speaking the Bat Queen looked at her silently for a number of seconds, the look in her eyes inscrutable.

* * *

* * *

**BONUS:**

_Peryton Appearance_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or/and a comment. I love hearing what people think about my story.


	11. The trip to the forest of the Bat Queen part II

**~ONE~**

The Bat Queen stood and stared at them, not making any action.

But then the hard lines of the Bat Queen's face seemed to soften, and her gaze melted into something less predatory and more warm. "Hello, the children of the Owl Lady."

"Greetings, the Bat Queen." Iniko said bowed his head to her. Luz followed suit.

After that the three monster babies poked their heads up from their mother's hair to looked at them. They all let out a small happy sound and jump out of Bat Queen's black hair.

"Hi, little fellas." Iniko smiled as three babies energetically flies around them.

Then one of babies gently sat on top of Luz's head. The small creature snuggle into her hair. A second later, the other bat baby slipped into her hood causing Luz to smile. This version of three bat babies seemed much more friendly than this one she meet in her world.

Maotif meowed, startling Luz, "Maotif?"

The feline palisman mewed again, quieter this time, eyes widely fixed on something between trees. Then the cat flew around her owner head a few times before settling down a nearby rock, Hawky joined to her. Bat Queen's eyes glowed bright yellow with Maotif and Hawky's doing the same.

In the meantime, the bat baby decided it was bored of Luz's head and leapt up onto Iniko's shoulder to make small squeaking noises and sniffed his ear.

"It's not a chew toy, Junior." Iniko said when the bat creature started chew one of his earring. The bat baby just started to chew on boy's ear in response to Iniko's words. "You're lucky you are cute."

"Kids playtime's over." the Bat Queen said before she suddenly whistled. Three babies flew back into her hair.

"So, what our mission is? Drive the demon from forest? Get rid of Emperor's Coven traps? Find a lost palisman?" Iniko asked the Bat Queen, wiping drool off his ear.

"Healing the most victims. I'll bring them up here." the Bat Queen just said before walked into darkness of forest.

"I think we should get to work." Iniko pulled the backpack off of his back and set it on the large rock. He then pulled a tray, pestle, and grinder. And he started to toil at them; emptying multiple small bags of odd materials into them along with several glowing crystals.

"Where these things come from?" Luz took a one of bags, looking inside it. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"From the Skull Caves. But most of plants comes from mom's garden."

"Eda have garden?"

"Yes, but this garden is very far from home. So, Hooty can't eat plants." Iniko kept working; mixing and grinding up something in the pestle that included, but was not limited to crushed scales, surge crystals, orange peels, something that looked like moss, and about four other items. Luz helping him, chopping the few kind of roots and other things from her bag with a cleaver.

Less than two minutes later, Iniko put down the peastle and said, "And now the last step."

He draw spell circle and fired a brief spurt of a magic energy into the pestle, short enough it flash fried what was inside. When he finished, it looked like some sort of powder filling the pestle like a bowl.

"Why do we need this powder?" Luz asked, looking at slightly sparkling powder like dust in the bowl.

"The powder, as you call it, is a special mixture of plants and crystals which rapid healing of wounds." The boy stir it again for few seconds, "The Bat Queen will bring a few palismans and we will use this powder to draw a healing glyph on the seriously wounded palismans. And aid them in healing."

"I don't know that glyph."

"I forgot you know only a four glyphs." Iniko looked around for something to draw with and saw a large stick with a small branch on it, he quickly got it before sitting next to Luz and pulling the small branch off.

"It looks like this." He said and quickly drawing the glyph on the ground.

The healing glyph was a full circle with a hourglass shape. In the lower and upper part were curly loop with the dots between the two "arms".

Luz pulled out her phone, opening the camera and zooming in on the healing glyph. She took the photo the second before the Bat Queen back with group of very different palismans, and told them to stand before two teenagers.

"Okay. Who goes first?" Iniko asked, looking at them.

Bat Queen looked at a rather small palisman. It was a quadruped, canine like palisman. It was covered in light fur with a spiky fringe around its tail. Its ears were large and pointed with black interiors, and its eyes and small nose were black. It had slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a purple paw-pad.

"Her name is Vixens." the Bat Queen said, "Her right front paw is badly damage. She have trouble walking."

"Hi Vixens. I'm Iniko." He kneel down, offering a hand, "You don't have to be afraid. We are friends."

Vixens sniffed him for a moment, pressed into the hand, and then let Iniko reached out to catch her in his palm, holding the being carefully.

He dipped his finger in the powder and draw the healing glyph on the palisman leg. And then slowly and very carefully put it down on the ground to his right. Vixens sniffed, but not touched the glyph.

"You'll have you good as new in a second." The teenager tapped the glyph quickly as it gave of a royal blue glow, the palisman's eyes widened as Vixens felt of rush of magic exploding from her body like a palisman was in an anime. Five seconds later, the glow's gone out of her body.

Vixens stepped on her newly healed paw and made few steps before jumped on the boy's shoulder. Luz smiled as she watched Vixens licked the side of Iniko's face before jumped off him and skitter forwards to join the others palismans.

"Your turn, Luz." Iniko said as he handed a bowl to her.

Luz looked at the next an injured palisman. It was a bat.

A bat was primarily black with a light blue underbelly and greenish turquoise wing membranes. His left wings was full of holes. It had purple eyes, a white triangular marking on the inner corner of each eye and three tufts of spiked fur on each cheek. Its large, teardrop-shaped ears resemble loudspeakers; they were dark green on the outside with alternating rings of pale and dark blue fading to black on the inside. A mane of shaggy, light blue fur surrounds its neck.

"This is Ekko." the Bat Queen said with hint of adoration in her voice.

"Hello Ekko." Luz said and walked over to the palisman, letting the bat sniff her and decide if he liked the human or not. It was proven he did when he pressed into Luz's hand, squeaking with all the attention.

The teenage girl mimicked Iniko's actions from earlier. She dipped her finger in the bowl, drew a healing glyph on a palisman's body and then activated the glyph.

Ekko recovered 100 percent from that wounds, but he still sitting on Luz palm.

"Go on," encouraged the Latina, putting her other hand under the little palisman. "Fly..."

Luz raised her hands a little higher, which caused Ekko to looked nervously.

He turned to watch Maotif, Hawky and the Bat Queen babies fly around them like they were trying to show him how use his wings, and he still sitting in Luz's hands.

"It's been a while, right?" The girl asked.

Ekko chirped in distress, still refusing to fly. And Luz came to realize why.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid." Luz assured Ekko and held him level with her face. The little creature looked at her.

"Fly, Ekko," encouraged Luz once again, smiling at him. "Everything will be okay."

The palisman glided down from Luz's hands, and when he did, Ekko was so unstable that he nearly crashed right into the ground, barely stopping his plummet by catching the wind under his wings. He hovered motionlessly for a few seconds, and fluttered his wings rapidly. He get higher and fly for several seconds, very happy.

The palisman flew over and chirped joyfully before nuzzled a girl's cheek. Luz giggled when she felt it tickle.

"You welcome." She said, scratch his little tummy. The palisman gave an adorable little noise.

After Ekko finally fly away from the girl, Bat Queen presented another palisman, called Striker.

It was a snake with a white neck and face with a pointy snout, and with pale-green designs on the top of its head. It has a small pale onyx circle on the center of its forehead, and pale crimson eyes with dark blue sclerae. Its lower body was a patterning of blue, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. Its magnificent tail, reminiscent of that of a male peacock, contains seven feathers.

He was very temperamental and slithered between trees before Luz drew the full glyph on his scales.

"I will handle this. My best friend's a half gorgon, so I know how to deal with the moody reptile." He took a bunch of powder and looked at the Latina. "Luz, would you take care of the rest?"

"No problem." She smile, walking to the waiting palismans.

Next was a ox-like tiny palisman. It was 4 inches tall with grayish blue fur and with narrow black eyes. It also had small nostrils, lighter grayish brown ox horns on its head, and a three long and skinny tails with a thicker tip. His name was Nautt. He was very distrustful until Luz scratched behind ox's ear, causing the palisman to start shaking its hoof like a dog.

Then was very energetic goldish fur monkey with three faces. His name was Alouachimp. He was more interested in Luz's bag than he was getting his cracked head fixed.

The palisman with the elephant head and body of a lion was next in line for the healing. Trombipulor was his name. He was very old and fell asleep after his trunk and back were just fixed.

The last one was Doph. It was palisman that share physical traits with both aquatic and land animals. His body was light grey with a dark blue marking around its head and a spiky ridge down its spine. There a white fin encircling his neck and three fins with cream-colored webbing on its head. He also had three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet.

His body was damp, so Luz needed a moment to draw healing glyph on his fin.

And then when she finally do that, Iniko returned with snake fangs punctures all over both arms and cured Striker wrapped around his wrist.

"All right, I guess we're done." The boy said as he watched Doth nuzzle Luz's cheek.

"Not yet." the Bat Queen said, "Noir time to show up."

The gentle rustling of wings and leaves, as well as a startled meow as a dark figure stumbled out of the tree-line, caused the both teenagers to turn around. Standing up straight and looking at them, was horned black cat with bat wings. It must have been a great dignity and beauty once. But now its body was covered with intricate web of cracks, and its wins were full of holes.

Luz had tears in her eyes, and felt compassion for cat. Iniko was just angry. He can't believe someone was able to hurt this palisman so much.

"Poor soul." She said and take step towards feline palisman but Noir flopped down as if to guard himself from predators.

"Woah. Relax. We won't hurt you." Iniko said.

Noir curled his lips to reveal glistening fangs. And then his eyes glowed, the Bat Queen speaking to the palisman as her eyes glowed too.

"You need help." the Bat Queen said before pointing her wing to Luz and Iniko. "They can help."

Noir just hissed, their eyes returning to normal.

"Great. How to help somebody who doesn't let us get closer?" Iniko asked, while Luz trying to convince the palisman they are friends. But horned cat just hissed and almost bite her. He even didn't listen to the Bat Queen.

"I don't know but we can't leave him in this state." Suddenly Luz feel the weight of Maotif on her shoulder. "Maybe you should try talk with him."

Maotif didn't look eager for it.

"Please."

The winged cat head-butted her and jumped down onto the ground. Noir's heart pounded beneath his thick fur and he held his breath, not moving a muscle as other cat started slowly towards place he stood, her tail twitching slightly.

"Meow" Noir sat very still, watching Maotif. His amber eyes sparkle.

"Meow." She replied, stretching her hind legs and tail. He allowed her to come closer.

Maotif sniffed the other feline creature. For a while it seemed Noir might attacked her but then Maotif licked his head.

A gentle purrs rumbled from Maotif' throat as she groomed Nori's face, the black cat purring in return. Then Maotif turned to look at Luz, her purr ratcheting up a notch in intensity and volume.

Noir looked towards the human girl. Maotif started walking towards the teenager, and other cat followed her. When two cats were barely a tail length away, Luz bent down and Iniko take a couple of steps back.

The Latina inclined a bit towards Noir, whose fur was now standing up and he growled, deep in his throat. Maotif hissed at male cat. He hissed back in response, but slowly come closer to Luz.

"I understand it must be hard for you to trust someone after you've been hurt. But could you try to trust me? I want help you." She put the bowl with magic powder on the ground.

As the palisman smelling the bowl, Noir suddenly sneezes, which completely surprises Luz with its cuteness.

Luz gasped with a blush and sparkles in her eyes. "Oh, era tan lindo."

Noir looks at her for a few seconds before sit down with his back to her. Luz take that as a permission to healing him. But she asked if she can touched him. The palisman made confirmation sound.

Drawing the glyph on his black fur, Luz definitely felt eyes on her. She slightly turned her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw the Bat Queen was watching her. The wealthiest demon's eyes radiated a some emotion. It was impossible to tell exactly what it was. But If Luz had had to name it, a girl supposed she would have called it approval.

She tapped the glyph and made Noir feel like a new palisman.

Noir and Maotif butted their head against each other, and purred one last time. After that Maotif returned on top of staff, and Noir went up into sky.

"Good job the children of the Owl Lady." the Bat Queen said when all palisman disappeared into the trees. "Here's your fee."

She handed Iniko bag with the large amount of snails, and then puke the small oval shaped bottle out.

The container itself was a lovely feminine pink color, with a ruby red liquid gel inside. The gel seemed to have a slight illumination from within it, barely visible but it was there nonetheless. Strangely, it appeared as if the gel was slowly flowing in a circular pattern even though the bottle was being held still. Its aura seemed almost… magical.

"It's for Eda." She explained as Luz pick up the bottle.

"What's it?" Iniko asked, looking at a bottle.

"Potion." Bat Queen smiled before her children climbed into her hair, and she flying away into a tree in the distance.

"Is she always give rather vague answers to simply questions in your world, too?"

* * *

**~TWO~**

The Bat Queen said nothing. She just stood there staring at Luz... The Latina have this weird feeling in her stomach when the wealthiest demon looked at her so thoroughly.

Then the Bat Queen facial expression has changed.

Luz tried to read the Bat Queen's expression at this point, because she immediately recognized that it wasn't a look of hostility or enmity. It was more like... Cognition. The look of someone who had been puzzling over something for a long time, and had only now figured it out.

"You're different."

"What?" Luz said in astonishment.

And the Bat Queen responded harshly, "You are different human."

Luz was great puzzled by her fast deduction. The teenager then blurted out.

"I'm the same person."

"You look like her but you are not her." the Bat Queen said a bit dry.

It seemed worse to lie about it when an excuse clearly wouldn't be believed, "How you know that?

"It's your eyes." the Bat Queen said in a matter-of-factly voice, "I can tell a lot by looking at the people's eyes."

"The eyes are good snack, not a someone diary." King commented.

The Bat Queen looked at him in an disgruntled manner, causing the little demon to squealed and hid behind Luz's legs.

There was a long pause.

Luz, deciding that it was time to break the silence said, "You are right, I'm different human. My name is Luz Clawthorne, I come from alternate world that differs from yours. I came in this Boiling Isles by accident."

"And you come to my nest because?" Her tone was neutral but Luz noticed a hint of curiously in her eyes.

"I want to return to my universe."

The Bat Queen looked down at her. "I can't send you to your home."

"I know." Luz replied, "But I thought maybe you could have some information that I can you to found way to my home."

"What's in it for me?"

Luz hesitated answering. She didn't expect this. "...I'll owe you?"

Bat Queen's eyes were unreadable, but she nodded.

"I don't know much about spell that's brought me here." The teenage girl begin, "That's why I want to know if anyone switched places with himself from another universe before me? Is there anybody you could help me find a way to get me home?"

The Bat Queen said nothing, considering the question for a moment.

"In Boiling Isles there were never any situation like this."

"I understand." Luz said, failing to prevent her face from falling.

Silence filled the place again, only the rustling of leaves being heard every now and then.

"But was a man who travel through many worlds. He was searching for a way back to his homeland other world."

The Bat Queen said and then spit out a small piece of wood with curious symbol burned on its. "He was trying to find object with this symbol."

"Why?"

"He kept saying he needed it. Maybe you need this too."

"What's this symbol?"

"I'm not telling you. If you want answer, you're going to have to find it yourself." the Bat Queen said, clearly signalling that the conversation was over from her perspective.

Luz looked at symbol, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing "Thanks for your help."

"I didn't help. I gave you a tip." The Bat Queen said, flying away.

"What now?" King asked.

The teenage girl thought for a moment. "Let's get going to the library."

* * *

* * *

**BONUS:**

_Healing Glyph_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are always appreciated. See ya next time


	12. The power of glyphs

**~ONE~**

The one-hour walk from the Bat Queen forest to the Owl House was peaceful. Hawky and Maotif rested quietly on their staff since Iniko and Luz decided to come back on foot.

Iniko was whistling the same song, the one he was always whistling while he was walking with someone but no one fell strong sense of the necessity of continuing their talk.

The Owl House was a rather close spot on the horizon, that meant only a ten minutes by slow walking.

The teenage boy looked at the angle of a shadow to exact time of day, and out of the corner of his eye Iniko saw Luz pulled out her phone, looking at photo of the healing glyph.

"What are you thinking so hard about? I can practically see the steam rising."

Luz glanced at Iniko. "I was just wondering how many glyphs the other me discovered for the last four years."

"I've never counted them." He started counting on his fingers, then gave up and just said, "Probably about 50, I think, including healing glyph. She even learned how to combining the two kinds of glyphs and make a more powerful blend of their powers."

"Fusion glyphs." Luz's expression changed to be more thoughtful. She never thought about mix glyphs before.

"Yes, but not all glyphs can by combined with each other. The plant glyph and the fire glyph, for example, together form just a pile of ash." Iniko snapped Luz out of her thoughts and she quickly made eye contact with him.

"How do you know what kind of glyphs can be used together?"

"Well...When my sister want to discovered that, she worked through old-fashioned trial and error." He replied, "It's been a long, hard and full of surprises road."

Luz sighed, putting phone in her pocket. "I'd like to learn your sister's glyphs."

"I know a few glyphs." Iniko said in a very casual tone. "I'd be happy to show you." Luz beamed with delight, suprising Iniko. "Now?"

She nodded.

"Couldn't that wait till tomorrow? I'm just a bit sick of drawing glyphs after chasing Striker and trying healing him."

"Just one or two glyphs. Please."

"No." Iniko said firmly, folding his arms.

"Pleaseeee." Luz entreated – more whined, really.

Iniko titled his head, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as Luz performed one of the best Puppy Dog Eyes, he had ever seen a female perform. "Alright. Two glyphs, but that's all."

Luz flapped her hands and let out a little squeal. "Yay!"

"Do you have any requests?"

The girl seemed to consider it and said, "Surprise me."

The corner of Iniko's lip lifting in half a smile. "Well, in that case, we'll start with... the gravity glyph."

He lift his right leg, revealing a glyph on the sole of his shoe. It was a the circle, coiling lines illustrate the wind with three intertwined circles in the middle of it.

Iniko tapped a glyph and walked over to a tree. Slowly, he started to climb up it as if he were walking on normal ground. Luz was shocked at this.

Eventually, Iniko was hanging upside down from a low branch on the tree. He then quickly, climbed down the tree and said, "Wanna try?"

"Yes!"

Iniko's face sported a smirk as he saw the excitement on Luz's face. He drew a spell circle and summoned the paint marker to her hands.

Luz quickly redraw the glyph on the sole of her own shoe and walked over to a tree. But she slipped on her first step and the back of her head had a nice quick chat with Mr. Ground.

"A little tip: you might want to activate glyph before you try walk on tree." Iniko said with a playful light in his gaze.

Luz slaps her forehead, chiding herself for forgetting about this. She popped up and tapped glyph before running off to try to climb up the tree again.

She placed her foot on the bole of the tree and then, slowly, walked up the trunk of it until she was on the highest tree branch. Looking down, she smiled at the teenage boy.

 _'I feel like a ninja.'_ Luz thought then quickly ran down her tree, but she unfortunately went a little too fast and crashed into the ground, face first. The mumbled words, "Hello gravity," could be heard from the careless Latina.

"You and ground remained close friends." said Iniko, laughing with the snort in his voice that sound identical to Eda's. "Now come on, you look stupid laying down on the ground." He smirked, extending his hand to Luz.

"You know, all friendships have benefits." Luz said as she took the hand and let Iniko pull her up.

"Now, glyph number two." The orange haired boy said, drawing on ground a rather big glyph. "It's one of my favorites."

The new glyph was a sideways crescent with double backwards 'J' on both sides, and equilateral triangle pointing downward under it.

"See if you can guess what kind of glyph it is." He tapped the glyph quickly as it gave of a pinkish-red glow, and then emerging from the ground were three large ivory tinted crystals sharpened to points on the tips no smaller than a grown man. That's crystals seemed to shimmer in a near rainbow of colors.

"That was the crystal glyph."

"You're almost right." The look on Iniko's face matches the look on Eda when she intended to steal something. "It was fusion glyph. Step aside and cover your ears."

Luz did as she was told and allowed Iniko to show what crystals can do. He picked up a small rock and threw it at crystals. They went dark, and it was literally the moment the rock touched one of crystals.

And then a powerful explosion shook the ground. The shockwave hit two teenager, they remained in place, although with their hair and clothes very dishevelled. Luz covering her ears and looking at Iniko, he has big smile on his face.

As the dust settled, they saw a big crater where crystals was before.

"Wow."

"Wow? That's all you've got?" Iniko said, laying a distressed hand to his forehead, "You saw this remarkable and awesome explosion. And the only word you said were a small "wow". I got to say, I'm disappointed."

Luz chuckled "You really enjoy blow up stuff."

"Yeah, I think it's liberating, but it's kind of funny too. And I love this explosive crystal glyph." He said with a mischievous smile. "Go ahead, try and you'll understand why I'm like blow up the things."

Luz thought for a moment. Then she grabbed stick and drew on ground a few rather small glyphs. After she tapped them, the energy surged out of glyphs and into the ground. Emerging from the ground were a lot of small brightly glowing crystals.

And then a second later all crystals exploded when Luz rammed a stick into the nearest crystal. It wasn't like Iniko's explosion. This explosion was more like a firecrackers. Safe and fine and actually very thrilling.

"On a scale of one to 10, I'd say I'm about a four. And, as explosions specialist, I could said that was a pretty good for your first explosion."

"Thanks." Luz small smile grew into a big bright smile, "What's the next glyph?

Iniko shook his head, "I agreed to show you two glyphs, Luz, lesson's over."

"It was worth a try."

They made their way into the owl house, ignoring Hooty's attempts to tell a story about how a butterfly flew into his mouth earlier today.

Iniko go into the kitchen and get himself some drink. Luz went upstairs, to her/other Luz's room.

The teenage girl look around the room with the stuff from the human world and other cool things from the Boiling Isles. In theory, it's her room and her stuff. And yet since her arrival here. She didn't lay a finger on almost nothing in this room. She think to touch this things would be an unwarranted invasion of her alter twin's privacy and... Anyway, even though there was a reason now... she have doubts to do it.

 _'I'm just want to learn glyphs from this world. There's nothing wrong with searching that room. Technically it's also my room. She is Luz, and I'm Luz too. So, I can dig through this stuffs without feeling guilty.'_ Luz thought as she went to the desk and sifted through one of the notebooks. The handwriting was hers but slanted a bit and not as smudged as her own handed writing tended to be.

"Hmmm...If I was a glyphs, where would I be?" Luz asked herself, closing the notebook. "No, the wrong question. The right question is, where would I hide a glyphs?" She said before looked underneath the bed.

And found what she was looking for. The ring binder. It was purple with front and back sides covered in Azura stickers. She opened it and started flipping through pages. There was a lot of glyphs. But no one was signed.

"This one look cool." Luz pulled the one page out of the ring binder to take a good long look at it. The glyph was circle with a heptagon and seven triangular shapes forming an star.

She stretched forth his hand towards the paper when her stomach grumbles reminded her that she hadn't eaten in few hours. She looked at the ring binder. _'It can wait.'_ She thought, throwing it at bed.

Luz go downstairs to see Iniko sitting on couch, busied with her phone levitating over his hand and glowing with magic aura. The squeaking noise coming from the low step to the stairs alerts him of her presence, with teenage boy's attention immediately on her while the phone fall on his palm.

"How did you get my phone?" Luz wasn't angry, just surprise. The girl was convinced that she had her phone in her trousers pocket.

"Luz, I'm the son of the Owl Lady. I learned the best pickpocket tricks before I could walk." Iniko smirked, and he threw her a smartphone, "Now your phone is synchronized with the scrolls. I also added your friends numbers into the contact list."

"Thanks, but why didn't you ask me to give you my phone?"

"Please, where would the fun be in that?"

And the moment Luz turned the phone's screen on, she saw only a glimpse of the time/day on her phone before it begin vibrating, and when she checked it, she realized she was only now receiving a two days' worth of text messages, the bulk of which had come from her two best friends(from this universe). Along with few "Missed Call" notifications.

Finally her phone stopped vibrating and rendered a last message sent to her. It come from Amity.

It was a short message, but Luz's pupils pinpointed after she read it.

* * *

**~TWO~**

"So, now we have the mystery glass orb and a piece of wood with a symbol on it which helps us to... nothing." Eda summed up the situation, after Luz told them about her met with the Bat Queen.

"What does that even represent this symbol?" The witch asked, looking at the complicated half-geometric symbol.

"I wanted to find out something about this symbol. But we found nothing in library." Luz's eyes moved to the symbol, and she frowned. "I tried to ask the librarian, but he just looked at it and yelled 'not again!', and then threw us out of the library."

"And we are banned." King added.

"Does that symbol is taboo or something?" Eda asked her sister.

Lilith just shook her head, and she said, "There are only list of five banned symbols to which no new has been added." Then she looked strangely at this symbol, and in a very quiet voice, as though talking to herself, said, "At least, I don't know anything about it."

Luz sat between two witches. "I think it could be helpful in swap me for the other Luz."

"Only problem is books were not helpful, and nobody knows anything about this symbol." King nestled himself under Luz's arm to see the symbol again.

"Actually, there is one place where we could found some informations."

If Luz was a bunny her ears would have stood straight upon her head, "Really?"

"Yes," Lilith seemed to hesitate, then countered, "The Emperor's Private Library. But going to that place is practically suicide."

Eda scoffed. "What is dangerous in library? Books don't bite... usually."

"This isn't about the library." Lilith said patiently. "The Librarian is very dangerous person."

"It's no problem for us." The Owl Lady said casually.

"Edalyn, we don't possess our full strength. And even if we did, fighting him would be an terrible idea." Lilith argued.

"Who said anything about a fighting?" A smile, with the hint of a tease, appeared on the younger witch. "We could just sneak into a building and search the books. Opening doors and locks isn't a problem for me."

"This library don't have any locks. No one who had no authority to goes into the Emperor's Private Library and comes out alive.Librarian has seen to that."

"What about hide from him in one part of library?" Luz suggested.

"He was subjected to dangerous experiment, the result of which acquired rather extraordinary powers and have very heightened senses. We'd have to become invisible for long time, don't made any sound and covered up our scent. So, he couldn't find out that we come to that's library."

"That might be a bit difficult." Eda unwillingly admitted.

"Maybe not. I'll be right back." Luz ran upstairs, leaving two witches and a demon in living room.

The sounds of thumping feet and crashing filled the house.

"What is she planning?" Lilith asked, looking at stairs.

Eda simply shrugged.

Luz came back three minutes later, carrying few pieces of paper and four colored markers. She sat on the floor, and started painted glyphs on the sheets of paper.

"Luz, what are you doing?" Eda asked, looking at very weird glyph drawing by the teenager. It looked a little like a light glyph.

"One second..." Luz finished drawing and put a little sticky tape on piece of paper. She came up and taped it to Eda's chest.

And tapped it once. Then twice.

No less than a second later, the glyph began to glow before the paper began to melted and Eda felt a curious sensation; cold trickles seemed to be running around her body from the point the glyph was.

"This interesting effect ." said Lilith, staring at her sister.

Eda looked down at her body, or rather, what had been her body, for it didn't look anything like her anymore. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact color and texture of the room behind her. The Owl Lady seemed to have become a witch chameleon."

She looked up at Luz, who stared at Eda with big smile.

"That's a trick I discovered when I experimented with a glyphs." The girl said, putting other piece of paper on Eda to could turn the witch back to normal. "This is the fusion of light glyph and illusions glyph. I call it the chameleonlight."

"I see the the practical uses of this glyph." Eda said, thinking about a few places where she could to break in with this glyph.

"And this?" King asked, pointing at two pieces of paper in Luz hand.

Luz smiled. "For my next presentation I need you and Hooty."

"I heard my name!" Hooty said, swinging himself open to face them.

"Hooty, could you do something for me?" asked Luz, taped one glyph to King's skull and then scooting closer to door.

"Hoot! What specifically?"

"Tell me how was your morning." Luz replied as she slapped a mystery glyph on the home demon's forehead.

"Finally, someone wants listen to my story!" Hooty said before begin talk about his day.

"That voice. That awful voice!" King said in annoyance, but Hooty didn't seem to matter to him.

"Quiet, please." Luz quipped and activated the glyph on King's skull. And there was silence in the room. Hooty's mouth still working fastly, but entirely silent.

The Latina allowed herself a small smile of contentment as she gazed at the surprised witches.

"Did you just made him inaudible?" Lilith asked, still looking at Hooty. The pale woman never even thought it would be possible to make that infernal owl tube on the door went completely quiet.

"For everyone, except for King." Luz said, pointing to the little demon. King was staring at Hooty with this really vexed look on his face. "This fusion glyph captures any sounds you make and sends them to other people who had that glyph on their bodies."

"How did you manage to create something like this?" Lilith asked, now sounding a frankly intrigued.

"It was a result of trial and error."

"Luz, do something with this glyph!" King ordered – more whined, really. "I can still hear that awful voice!"

She carefully peel off the glyph, King breathed the sigh of relief but then Hooty's voice become audible to everybody.

"And then the mailman left his whole bag on our porch and walked very fast toward forest." Hooty finished his story. "You guys think he'll come to my tea party tomorrow?" He asked, unaware that previously only King listened to him (against his will).

"Maybe." Luz told him nicely. "He have to deliver the undelivered mail."

Hooty stretched a bit ,silent and motionless, just starring at Eda, Luz, Lilith and King. "Do you want to hear about my yesterday?"

"Nope." Eda said with her hand in her hip.

"Not now." Luz said, shaking her head.

"No!" King and Lilith said at the same time.

"Rude. Hoot! Hoot!" The living door ornament pouted at them and retracted back to his door.

After the door closed, Eda looked at the teenager, "Let me guess, you also have a glyph that can mask the scent of our bodies."

"Nope but I've found something from the Human Realm that can do this." Luz said with an enigmatic smile.

"Then it's settled, we will breaks into the Emperor's library." said Eda matter-of-factly, as though they were going to the market for grocery shopping.

"It's not an unreasonable decision." Lilith stated a little flatly.

Eda waved her hand, the smile only widening on her lips. "Me and Luz vote go to library. And you gotta respect the democratic process, Lily."

Now, the older Clawthorne looked more annoyed, "Aren't we supposed to wait to doing anything till tomorrow?"

"It looks like the plans have changed."

* * *

* * *

_**BONUS:** _

_The Glyphs_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. My first chapter in 2021. Remember to leave reviews and kudos ;)


	13. The Problems, the Books and the Riddles

**~ONE~**

"Edalyn, do you realize that every room in my home have doors for a reason?" Lilith said as her sister flew right through the window of the raven witch's home office. Carraz the white raven give a cawing sound from his perch in Lilith's office.

"Doors are boring." Eda replied as Owlbert came to life and flew to the perch. Lilith's palisman move a little more over to the left, so the little owl can sit with him.

"You could have at least knocked at the window, before coming in."

"It's not like I flew in your bedroom or something. So, I don't get what the problem is." After a pause, Eda added with a sly smile, "Or maybe you and your husband used this desk to other activities from time to time."

Lilith said nothing and gave Eda short glare, but the tips of her pointing ears went slightly pink.

"Well, well, well... I never pegged you for something like this." Eda told her sister with her fanged grin.

The raven witch refrained herself from taking the stack of papers in front of her and whacking her younger sister with it. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Lair right now?"

"The morning meeting in the conference room was short. I gave people a few commands, and rescheduled a council meeting for the evening. Luz and Iniko are helping Bat Queen. And Luz's Dweebus friend begged for let him watches the stand. So, today's my day off."

"You were supposed to take care of the recruits." Lilith reminded her.

"Orion take over my spot in the training, today." Eda replied while pulling her feet up to rest on the desk and leaning her chair back on to two legs, "The new recruits love him."

"It cannot be denied that he has genuine charisma. But you are the leader." Lilith noted with a half reprimanding gaze, "The recruits should meet you."

"They will have ample opportunity for this." Eda said as she waved her hand up in the air. "And then they will by worship the ground I walk on, after meet me. Like every member of Rebellious Coven."

"The Rebellion isn't your fan club." Lilith said and knocked Eda's feet off of her desk.

"I beg to differ, sis." Eda flashed a smile that Lilith knew all too well."And while we're on the subject of Rebellion, got any messages for Rebellious Coven?"

"I gave the most necessary things to Blaze and Thalia. The rest can wait for the next council meeting." Lilith replied and back to her paper work.

"And, did Bonehead mentioned something about The Day of Unity, yesterday?" Eda said it casually.

"Emperor still hasn't explained what is "The Day of Unity ". But he is more and more increasingly desperate for a found new portal to Human Realm." Lilith said, focusing on document, "I still can't believe he fall for the toss you throwed the portal into a crater with corrosive liquid."

"His Majesty is just dumber than a crate of mandrakes." Eda replied jokingly, "That's why he never catch me or get my portal."

"He is still Emperor Belos the most powerful witch in history, don't disrespect him, sister." Lilith told the younger witch in a firm tone, "He is dangerous person."

"I know, Lily. I learned that the hard way when..." the Owl Lady left the sentence unfinished, but her sister knew exactly what she meant. "Switching gears, have Thaddeus found out anything about that's mystery scroll?" Eda asked, trying to not to show this question is the principal reason that she come here.

Lilith put the pen down. "He translate entire text of the scroll, it contains a description with detailed list of ingredients of open a rift to random or selected universe. The final destination depends most on the kind of the last ingredient."

"Okay, so spell open a portal to other universe, sort of, but we already knew that."

"Yes, but he considers that a ancient scroll contains some hidden information. The last sentence in text doesn't fit the full text in the scroll. Perhaps it's a sort of guidelines or riddle. He and Cassandra are trying to decrypt it."

"You tell her anything yet?"

"I am telling her this afternoon. I didn't have time earlier today."

"Just make sure she would be near a couch."

Lilith frowned, a slim eyebrow poised higher than the other. "Edalyn."

Eda flashed a smile. "You know, that girl is sometimes a true drama queen."

"Edalyn." Lilith said again, but a bit louder and worried.

"What?" Eda asked, a little surprise evident in her voice.

"Your hand." Lilith said as she gestured to the molting feathers coming off Eda's hand and arm.

"Oh Biscuits." The witch said as she looked at her arm.

Lilith got up and came up to baroque commode. She came back a few seconds later with a bottle of elixir and held it out to her sister. Eda popped the cork off of the glass bottle and drank it all.

"I know that sometimes when you are in distress, you can be forgetful about taking your elixir. But you'll have to be more careful about this. You can't afford to transform." The raven witch voice snapped immediately into serious older sister mode.

Eda said nothing, her eyes glued to an empty bottle of elixir.

"You take it today." It wasn't a question. The Owl Lady looked at her sister. The younger witch's face says everything.

Lilith's pupils pinpointed. "You curse is getting stronger."

Silence reigned for a glorious minute, "Don't tell Iniko."

"He-"

"He's already worries about my curse a lot." Eda interrupted her, her ears pinned back, "He is trying not to show it, but I know he did. And with the interdimensional switched problem, he doesn't need anything else on his mind."

"You can't keep things from him because you're not want him to worried." Lilith pointed out.

"I just need more elixir. Not big deal." Eda said with a casualness more suited to talking about the results of a Grudgby match, as opposed to dangerous curse that getting stronger.

"Edalyn." The way Lilith said her sister name, she might as well have said, "You can't just treat your curse like Levitation Flu."

"I'm fine. You needn't worry about this."

"Yes, I do. In case you forgot, we are family." Lilith said before laying a hand on her arm. "And I care about you."

"I'm fine." Eda told her again and threw the empty bottle over Lilith's head into the wastepaper basket in the corner, which swallowed it and belched loudly. "I got it under control. And besides, I asked the Bat Queen for something to strengthen elixir."

Lilith opened her mouth as if to respond, then closed it with a thoughtful look, "All right, but If your curse settle down again, you are to tell me about it immediately."

"You sound exactly like our mom." Eda teased.

"I'm serious."

"Me too, mom."

"You are impossible, Edalyn." the older witch mumbled as she sighed.

"I love you too, Lily." Eda said before her pointy ears picked up something, the vibrating inside the desk.

The raven witch opened up the left drawer, and took out the amulet with the symbol of the Emperor's coven on the back.

"I have to take this call." She said simply.

Eda just nodded. "And that's us cue, Owlbert."

Owlbert give a soft chirps to Carraz, before connecting to the staff, in which transforms him into a wooden owl when connected as the staff went to Eda, which she gets on. "I'll see you at the Lair, sis."

"Try not to be late, again." Lilith said before the window was closed again.

She pasted on the head of the Emperor's coven face, putting down the amulet. It then opened itself, showing the face of Emporer's personal attendant.

"Kikimora."

* * *

**~TWO~**

"Are we there yet?" King asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Lilith turned her head to glare at him, "You have asked me that several different times in several different ways and my answer is still 'no'."

"Tell me again why I had to quit my nap to come with you?" The little demon whined.

"Because we need everybody to searching library. And I will not leave you alone with Hooty after what happened last time." Eda explained.

King just crossed his arms and looked at the sea 40 feet beneath them. They've been driving for, like, an two hours. And It doesn't look like they'll be going to land any time soon.

Luz wanted cheer him up. But after she sing 99 Bottles of Age-Appropriate Beverage, Eda threatened the Latina will have to swim the rest of the way, if she'll not be quiet for at least half hour. And the witch sound dead serious.

_15 minutes later_

"Are we there yet?" King asked again.

"No."

_10 minutes later_

"Are we there yet?" The demon asked.

"NO."

_5 minutes later_

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time King. NO!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be quiet." King promised, feeling the cool of the raven witch murder gaze.

They flying in the silence for a few seconds. Then Eda called her sister.

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

The trio laughed when Lilith let out a great annoyed groan.

_~ A Time Skip ~_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"We're here."

After left the borders of the archipelago of Boiling Isles and hour of flying over seemingly endless Boiling Sea, Lilith finally pointed to a lone island rising out of the horizon and two sisters told their palismans to bring them down there.

This dark, craggy island appeared to be only made of rock with little to no vegetation. No vegetation appeared at all, except for several forests of a dark, leafless variety of tree and some bushes that grow poisonous berries.

"So where's this secret library you were talking about?" Eda asked without facing her.

"Directly ahead." Lilith pointed to a black stone tower blending in with the dark rocks.

"It's not too big." Eda leaned on her staff, with one fleeting glance. It didn't look like much of a library to her - it didn't even have a door, at least not that he could see, only a pair of window-holes at the very top

"Don't judge a unicorn by its horn, sister." Lilith said, walking closer to dark tower.

"I'm just sa-" Eda suddenly jumps when a wet sensation hits the nape of her neck, and she turned around, whipping her staff out to attack. But the witch saw Luz holding a can of air freshener in one hand, and she glared at the pale woman.

"What was that for?" The Owl Lady asked, pointing at the air freshener.

"It'll cover up our scents so the Librarian can't smell us," The teenager said cleverly as she sprays Lilith and King's bodies.

Eda sniffed herself. "What is that smell?"

Luz looked at the front of the air freshener. "Hawaiian Breeze."

"Ha-what-what?"

"Hawaii is a U.S. state."

"What's U.S.?"

"You should probably table this discussion for later. Librarian work in the west wing of the library at this hour. So, it's safe to come inside." The raven witch said and start taking the stairs. But Eda opted to get inside with Luz and King on her staff instead.

The interior of the library below, ornately decorated with mosaics and relief sculptures, was much more spacious than the narrow tower had suggested, and was surprisingly pristine given that the entire building was buried under the dunes. The cavernous space, shielded from the desert sun, was remarkably cool, and was lit with a dim blue glow that seemed to be coming from crystals mounted on the walls.

Eda landed at the center of a cruciform bridge directly below the tower, then Luz walk to the edge and peered down at the levels upon levels, all filled with shelves, stretching deep into underground gloom. The teenage girl let out a whistle, which echoed in the stillness. There had to be something helpful about the symbol or way to send her back to right universe here somewhere, though it might take them a long time to find it.

When Lilith made it down, Eda saw her sister palisman looking around, nervously. But the pale woman whispered something to the white raven and calms the bird with affectionate scratches on his head.

"This place is amazing," Luz said as she came and stood next to two witches.

"And gigantic." King noticed.

"Then we better get started."

Once they became a undetectable by the power of glyphs, Lilith suggested they split up to cover more ground. She and Eda stayed on the topmost level, where they had come in from the spire, while Luz and King headed down to the level below. Less sunlight made its way down there, but the blue crystals glowed brighter.

Luz wondered what kind of crystals they were and how work, but if the answer to that question was buried somewhere in the library, it wasn't what they were here to look for.

Unfortunately, she wasn't sure exactly what it was they were should looking for.

"Why we coming here?" King asked as she eyed the letter on the ends of the rows of shelves. They were written in a weird language neither Luz and him didn't recognize.

"Well, we don't where we should looking" Luz said, heading down the first row, "So, here's as good a place as any." The teenager was afraid that everything would be written in ancient languages neither of them could read, but to her relief most of the books and scrolls were labeled with recognizable characters.

"Think they have an guide for people lost in other universe or Atlas of the Multiverse?" she asked as she ran her index finger along the shelf at her eye level, still scanning the titles of the books until she came to a section of neatly stacked scrolls.

"Mhm." King replied, too engrossed in reading the old black book written in red ink that look suspiciously like blood. "Did you know that the victim's brain was pulled out through the nasal passages with a special hooked claws of shadow demons?"

"Egyptians did a little of the same thing." Luz said, doubling back to the scrolls. One in particular caught her eye: it was clearly very old paper, with the spirals carved into its decorative green end. Picking it up and gently unrolling it, she found it told the story of the Anurmantic.

"Anurmantic?" She read out loud.

"Bless you?" King replied in confusion.

"This is word from this scroll." Luz explained, pointing at the scroll. "Anurmantic substance that is the essence of clear magic and life itself. In its original form is the energy of creation that is present in all things across the each world. It is always in movement, flowing through everything that lives. The anurmantic field is the connection between our life force and the primal energy of our worlds. Any witch can't manipulate anurmantic directly. They need "the spark", the catalyst that allows for temporary possessed ability to control and manipulate anurmantic."

"I don't understand what it has to do with the symbol?"

"You are right." Luz put the scroll back. "This is not what we're looking for at the moment."

"Do you think we could find information of this symbol?" King asked as pick a book made of bones off the low shelf and start reading.

"Of course we will." She enthusiastically, "But it could take a while," Her eyes shifted through a hundred library shelves. "A long while..."

This section of the library has really numerous books and scroll. After a three hours of reading they didn't even get through the one tenth of books.

"Did you find anything?" Luz asked as she flipped through the another book.

"No." King replied, holding old scroll. A big, old, leather-bound book lay open to his side.

Before she could go see what the little demon was getting himself into, her ears picked up something, weird sound. Like snake crawling all over the stone.

The reasonable part of her brain was telling her not go toward this sound but the rest of her brain and legs were telling her to go. So, she slowly moved through the shadows of the bookcases on the back wall of the dimly lit room.

She just rounded another shelf when a soft baritone voice alerted her to the fact that they were not alone, as she had assumed.

"Sections A to D of this part." The soft baritone was sounded.

Luz peered between two rows of books and saw the owner of the voice, who could only be Librarian himself, in the form of an demon-snake hybrid.

He had a black-grey-violet body with purple patches on his shoulders, within which were snake like eyes, and had four-fingered hands with claws. Each patch had thick dark outlining. On his torso were two three-colorful plates: one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest resembling the stomach. He had a snake-like lower part of the body. He had large horns and had horrible juniper green eyes consistent with bat like ears and his noticeably jagged lips reminiscent of sharps fangs - although he had a true set of pointed teeth underneath.

"There you are."

Heading over to the shelves, Librarian pulls a book from the wall, a very specific book made of pure obsidian. He moved around to took second book from other shelf, and it was almost hypnotic the way his tail moved so fluidly and also barely at all.

"Now I just have to send a message the castle." He raised his hand into the air and pointed it in the direction of hallway. Luz saw something silvery dart out of his palm and streak away through the bookcases like a ghostly bird.

Luz was fascinated by the sparks that left after it. They dancing in air near the hybrid man.

"Luz?" King approached her, pulling her back to the present. "What you are looking at?"

"I just saw the-" her gaze drifts away from him and noticed the librarian was gone.

"I don't see anyone."

"I think we should move." Luz meant to just quiet and slowly back away, but she ended up tripping over an ancient suit of armor—that she would have sworn was not there a minute ago.

The sound echoed in the whole room and other parts of library.

King gasped in shock at loud sound as Luz tried to keep herself and the suit of armor from falling over.

"Maybe nobody didn't hear it."

The little demon looks like he's holding in his scream, shrugging when Luz levels a panicking gaze towards him. Then the armor helmet fell out, and just rolling around on the floor. King caught it and then the most unexpected thing happened.

There was a weird sound and Luz barely had time to look at the source before she found her back being slammed into the hard and cold floor under her. The impact forced the air out of her lungs and she could feel the world moving around her as her vision tunneled. She felt a heavy weight on the middle of her chest. It was the armor. And she was lying right across the room.

King want to help her but he didn't have time to take a step towards her.

Suddenly the spiral patterns on floor lighting up, and then, there was a great rustling noise, and a large shadow fell over the little demon. King turned around to saw the librarian.

"I'm glad he can't see me."

"I see you." an calm baritone voice commented.

King once thought the scariest thing he'd ever seen was Eda blowing a gasket at him. But that paled in comparison to seeing the Librarian's gaze honed onto him like an vulture waiting for an animal to die. The fact that he was literally looking down at him made his expression all the more powerful.

"Uhhh...hi? Weh!" King shouted as he ran away.

Running for his life, weaving through the bookcases. Librarian getting closer and closer. King finally spins around and faces his attacker as he comes across a dead end in some large room resembling the planetarium.

The little demon tried to find some escape route, but found himself hoisted in the air by his collar.

"Your skull will be an interesting exponent of the Demonic Wing of the Library." The half-snake was staring at King's head.

"Don't you dare! Do you know who I am?!" King exclaimed as he tired to free himself from the man's grip.

"Intruder." Librarian spoke in a gravelly voice as if he was speaking to a misbehaving child.

"I'm the master of darkness! The king of demons!"

"Then I am going to terminate you not like a intruder but like a honored great king, very quickly and effectively." He told the demon in a growling whisper.

"And I'll kick your ass fast and hard, if you don't put him down." The new voice surprised the half snake creature. Librarian remarked at the Clawthornes sister who was standing only a few meters away.

"Edalyn don't encourage him to fight." Lilith had no stomach for fighting with him unlike Eda.

"So, you are Eda the Owl Lady." His eyes bored into Eda, "I have heard a lot about you."

Eda smirked. "Whatever Belos's told you about me, I guarantee you, I am definitely a lot more worse than that."

"Emperor Belos never mentioned you to me, but your sister did." Librarian paused, turning his head to look at Lilith. A soft sad smile perked up the corners of his mouth." It is, by the way, a pleasure to see you again Miss Lilith. Pity you are intruder this time."

"I'd rather meet you again under different circumstances, keeper of knowledge, too." Lilith finally said after a few moments of silence with honestly in her voice.

He frowned for a moment. "There we are each other's opponent. But I wish you'd still call me Aldo."

Eda turned towards Lilith, "He's your ex, isn't he?"

"I'm aromantic asexual." Aldo said in his trademark calm voice. "But I've become quite fond of Miss Lilith company during her frequent visits. She has spent a lot of time searching the library's resources, looking for information about your curse. She only stopped showing up few years ago. After I told her only Emperor may have the cure, and she should focus more on her job."

"Now that the formalities and this weird chat are out of the way, let King go." Eda ordered, pointing her staff at Aldo.

A shred of mischief gleamed in his eyes. "Or what?"

Eda wasn't about to answer him with words. Actions were much more fun and effective. She tapped glyph and summoned a ball of fire to her hand.

"Edalyn, don't d-" Lilith tried to stop her but it was already too late. The other witch threw a fire ball at Librarian.

The men didn't flinch and stood straight. He just held his free hand out. As if one cue, the fire ball landed straight into his left palm. It tried pushing forward, but Aldo had a strong grip. The fire ball finally stopped spinning, still burning in his hand.

"My turn." Aldo said and snuffed the fire ball out like a candle.

Eda reached for other glyph and Lilith started drawing spell circle yet they didn't even have time to noticed the sound filled the room, starting off as a soft buzz then becoming a loud continuous rumble, as though lightning was about to strike right where the witches were standing.

Aldo's eyes went calm and electric blue.

**BANG**

They were sent flying by an invisible force. The two witches slammed into the wall behind them so hard that the entire room seemed to shake and reverberate momentarily.

Aldo's face twisted into genuine calm as he approached the sisters.

"I expected a bit more from you." Librarian said, summoning long chain from floor and two glowing handcuffs that clamped down on Eda and Lilith's wrists. He looked at King again, but his eyes were darker this time. "And the thing about you-Ahhh"

Something cold and hard hit him in the back of head like a Chinese throwing star. The pain was very small but this thing surprised librarian well enough to made him forgot to hold onto the demon.

"Ha! Freedom!" King yelled, hitting the ground and running.

Aldo turned around and saw the little creature using his claws to scale up a teenage girls purple shirt, and on to her shoulder. The teenager didn't look like a the typical inhabitant of Boiling Isles to him. And then he noticed her ears.

"Human?" Librarian asked with a twinge of shock in his voice.

"Kid get out of here!" Eda yelled before pulled out a pair of bobby-pins and started to fiddle with the lock on the handcuff.

"I will not leave you!" Luz replied, pulling out new glyph. With a fast tap, the page was absorbed forming a bright, glowing ball of water and lightning. Steely resolve glinted in her eyes.

"You can use magic." Aldo looked impressed.

Luz throwed magic ball at him in response, but he just use his large tail to bounced it into the wall. The half-snake flinched as a little shock of static flew up his tail, 'I almost forgot that the wild magic hurts me more than normal spell would.'

Then he picked up a big table and threw it in the girl's direction, who summoned the ice walls to block the attacks for the moment.

Luz jumped out from behind the ice shield with a few glyphs in hand, but Aldo took a deep breathe before fire dark purple cloud at her and King. They started coughing as their lungs were thick with mystery smoke.

Then Latina felt strangely... like she falls into the pool full of ointment. The demon fall off her shoulder. He yelped in fear, "I can't move!"

"Me too."

"One breath of my acid mostly paralyzes a body instantly." Aldo explained, slowly crawled over to them. Eda and Lilith tried to divert his attention from the young human and little demon but he ignored both witches.

Luz's eyes closes and shoulders tense. Her body prepares itself for any physical contact that might be done. To her surprise nothing coming.

The teenage girl opened her eyes and saw Aldo staring at few glyphs on the floor. He took a one piece of paper in his hand and smile.

"Well, you managed to uncovered a long forgotten the method of use magic. And you even modify the glyph." A kinder, more affectionate smile suddenly appeared around his lips, "That is very impressive. What's your name?"

"Luz Cla... I'm Luz."

"Luz, that's a nice name. It means 'Our Lady of Light'." He lean forward, his face frighteningly close to hers, "I see the light in your heart. Not a magic light. Just the light of yourself, you have good soul." He sighed, slithering a two feets back, "It's a pity to kill so an extraordinary human being."

"You don't have to kill us." said Luz, knowing what the answer was going to be.

The smile fell from his face. "It's my duty, and I will not shirk it." Aldo's eyes begin glowing, and his voice was cold, "I promise you, I'll do it quick."

"Wait! I have a proposition!"

Librarian filters through maybe five different emotions before his expression shifts into something more unreadable. If Luz isn't mistaken, something like curiosity flickers through his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that you like riddles." She said, remembering how Lilith said this during they travel to library.

"I won't deny that." His eyes went empty like a cobra. And he's still looking at her waiting for her to go expand.

"We can play a riddle game." Luz offered. "If we win, you let me and my friends go."

Aldo gave Luz a narrowed glare. "What if I win the game?"

"You like got a new information to your library, right? I have a knowledge of the human world. And if you win, I'll tell you everything I know... and then you kill us."

Librarian looked from the teenager to King and back. Suddenly Luz and King can movie their limbs again.

Aldo leveled the girl with a glare that sent shivers down her spine, "Deal, young lady." He said as he held out his right hand, wanting to confirm the duel with a shake. Luz take deep breaths and grabbed his big hand.

The man closed his eyes as he drew a magic circle around their hands, causing it to glow.

"The Ever Lasting Oath has been made and sealed." He said with a smile as he broke the handshake, leaving Luz to bring palm to her face and stare at it as the glow slowly faded before she meet his eyes.

"Okay, who's up first?"

"If we'd met under different circumstances, I would say "ladies first." But you and your friends are intruder. Then I'll start." He sat down upon his snake tail, and recited: "I am always will be coming, but I will never come. I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will, and yet, I am the confidence of all who live and breathe." Aldo went on, "Okay, young girl and tiny demon. I'm feeling gracious today, so three guesses what it is."

"Seven!" King exclaimed without thinking.

"It's not a number." Librarian offered them a half-smile.

"Six!" The little demon changed his answer.

"We're gonna die." Eda grumbled, still trying to get the cuffs off.

"The last try." Aldo said, his blank face was stern and expressionless. "Think hard before you answer me."

King open his mouth again but before he had a chance to blow the last answer Eda yelled at him. "King, just be quiet and leave it to Luz!"

"I'd get the answer right." The demon crossed his arms and turned his head away from Eda to show that he was not liking her decision. But he let Luz to take over the riddle.

The half-snake turned to Luz. "And what is your answer, young lady?"

"Ummmmm...Could you give me the riddle again, please?"

Aldo blinked at her, smiled, and repeated the riddle.

"All the clues add up to a thing that no one saw but everyone who's alive hopes to see?" Luz asked.

Librarian merely smiled a mysterious smile. Luz took that for a "yes." She cast her mind around, and then pacing from side to side of the room, thinking.

A list of possibility was long. To this she have to add the Boiling Isles' logic, and that did not make this riddle easier.

"I'm still waiting for your answer." Aldo said, real peaceful but to the point.

"I'm thinking!" Luz said a little too fast. And it don't took great comfort seeing Aldo's palms started to crackle with magical sparks.

"Think harder!" King said with a bit of panic. "I can't die out here. I had implement a plan to get rid of my rival and grab control of the playground tomorrow."

At this Luz's eyes wide. "King, you're a genius!" The girl exclaimed as she fast picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"I am?" King said with a surprise look. His face sobered, and he added, "I mean of course I'm."

The Latina put him down before look at Aldo and said, "Tomorrow – tomorrow is always in the future."

A collective silence fell about the room. The tension was so thick it was practically choking Luz. The emotion on Aldo's face was beyond unreadable.

"Correctly." Librarian said, as smooth as glass, "Your turn."

Luz and King took a large step back, and dropped their voice to a whisper.

"Did you know any riddles?" Luz asked with a little bit of hope.

"Only the popsicle stick riddles."

"It must be something harder."

"Like where do the missing socks go?"

"That's not a riddle. That's the eternal mystery of the universe. And we don't know the answer."

"I'm still waiting." Aldo tilted his head, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Just a moment."

Luz started panicking inside. She know only the Sphinx's riddle, but she had a hunch he'd know the answer. She started thinking about how to distract Aldo, give King glyph to release Eda and Lilith, and run away. She would get into trouble because the Ever Lasting Oath. But then again, it wouldn't be the first time she broke it.

Options rolled through her mind, each possibility running with several different outcomes, but after a moment, she stopped thinking.

Suddenly she remembered riddle from a fantasy book on the dragon riders. The riddle that seemed to have the most obvious answer for someone from the demonic realm. But actually it is kind of tricky.

"I am thick and thin, short and tall, I can eat a hundred sheep in a row and still be hungry. What am I?" She recited pretty quickly.

"A dragon." Aldo said without a second of hesitation.

"Nope. A woolen rug."

"A woolen rug." Librarian repeated it, his face once again completely blank and devoid of emotion. The tip of his tail twitched.

He then laughed. A long loud laugh that made the whole place shake a bit. He laughed, almost as if this was hysterical.

"Well, Luz the Human, my congratulations. You win." Aldo said after he had regained enough of his breath to speak. With a quick flick of his hand and a grey circle, the books in sight were picked from the ground and placed in the right place, and the restraints on Clawthorne sister turning to dust. "Take your things and leave my library."

"Don't have to tell me twice." said Eda as walked forward.

"Not so fast, the Owl Lady." The tone in his voice was enough for her to stopped and turned back toward him. "Put everything back where you took it before you leave this place."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eda said that literally the second before some books and scrolls dropped out of her hair.

"Don't look at me like that, any opportunity for steeling is good." the Owl Lady said and smirked at the glare Lilith shot her.

Lilith sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry for my sister, Master Aldo."

"She isn't first person who tried to steel something from my library." Aldo picked up on of book from floor. "History of Philosopher's stone: Splendour of the Classic Alchemy." He read the title, "Interesting choice. Are you aware that only two witches was able to create the Philosopher's stone?"

"So I'd be the third." Eda shot back a smirk.

"Confidence is the most beautiful thing you can possess." Aldo's tone and face revealed he was amused with Eda. "But this book stay in my Library. The rest will too."

"Fine." The pale woman kept her eyes to the mess of books and scrolls on the floor, and her body crouched down to pick up the books. Her sister do the same, and then both of them leaving the room. King scurried after the pair.

"Luz the Human wait a moment." Aldo said when Luz also walked towards the door.

The teenager stopped walking and turned around. He wasn't behind her. Somehow, he had just vanished into the darkness. Looking for him, she turned again …

… and found his dark belly right in front of her eyes.

She jumped up with a 'weh!', looking at librarian, who backed away a little but didn't leave Luz's space all that much.

"I would like to know why you were here." He said, looking at her face and leaning back on the thick tail. Luz didn't see the point of lying to him.

"We were looking up information about this symbol." She said honestly as she handed him the wooden plate with the symbol.

For a moment he looked startled, "It's funny, 'cause you are a second human who showed me that symbol."

"Wait! Have you met human before?" Luz eyes the librarian with confusion, and thinks to herself, _'I thought I was the only one human who had to step into this realm.'_

He nodded. "A couple of years ago, Emperor send him here. He was trying to hide his ears, but I found out anyway."

"Why Emperor send him here?"

"It's privileged information." Librarian said and gave her the piece of wood back, "But that man has not found the answers he's looking for. So, he left our world."

"He died?"

"He has abandoned our world for good. Just not the way you think."

Luz looked down. "So, there are no information about this symbol here."

"No, young lady, that's not what I'm saying." The man looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Because the answers lie here. But for you. Well, it would take a lifetime to find them."

"Mr. Aldo, is there a possibility... you could tell me what is this symbol." Luz stared up at Aldo with big, dark, and sad eyes. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. "Please?"

He frowning before nodding.

"It's a trademark of Zaylee the Unforeseeable. She was a very strange wild witch from outside the Boiling Isles. She had a short life, filled with wonder. She was a legend among many generations of witches and demons. Emperor Belos decided to erased her from the history. So all information about Zaylee have been hidden in my Library." Aldo's eyes darted between Luz and the symbol in her hand, "This symbol - it doesn't mean anything. But Zaylee painted it on everything she created."

Luz open her mouth to ask next question but look in his eyes made her realize she only have one question and he has already given the answer. "You don't answer more questions, right."

"You are quite intelligent beyond your years." The man responded , the corner of his mouth turning up in a subtle smile.

"Thanks." Luz braved a smile at him before walked to exit.

She was almost out the doors... and Aldo spoke again.

"A bit of advice for the future... this symbol is important. Keep an eye out for it, Luz the Human. This may help you get back to your universe."

Luz turned around to face him, but he was gone. He had disappeared again. The girl could still feel his presence, nearby, stalking her.

 _'He is creepy.'_ She though before went to find others. _'I like him'_

* * *

* * *

**BONUS:**

_Librarian_ _Appearance_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spare comments for the author? I would appreciate It!


	14. A meeting with friends

**~ONE~**

"Has somebody send you a cursed chain message?" Iniko asked, snapping Luz out of her trance.

"No." She said, her eyes finding the phone in her hand again."Amity said she gets back from her grandparents' house tomorrow. And she asked if I want to spend time with her in market tomorrow. What should I do?"

"Text her back." He prompted.

"But she want to meet your sister. And I'm not her." Luz pointed to her own chest like she wanted to stress the truthfulness of her words.

"Amity didn't know that you are not Luz from our universe." Iniko tilted his head, showing his tusks in a approximation of a smile. "Just be yourself, and be natural. Talk about your favorite characters from a book with the flowery language. And Amity won't know the difference."

"I can't do this."

"I thought you like Azura either." He gave her a considering look that switched to something else, "It doesn't matter. I can gave you a crash course in this horrible fandom. My sister speak about it so often that I had a big part of this fandom stuck in my head and I couldn't shake it."

"I love Azura, but that's not the point." Luz stored her smartphone back glancing at the boy. "Your Luz is in a relationship with Amity. It'll be cheating, if I go on date with the other Amity. I'm not the bad character who-"

Iniko knew a long monologue with references to anime and quotations from the Azura Good Witch is coming. So he put a hand over her lips to silence her, "Loosen up a little, girl. You don't have to go on this date. Just tell her that our mom gave you a job to do or something. And by the way, you are Luz. Not Luz from this world but you are still Luz. So spending time with Amity isn't cheating."

The brown orbs met a gold eyes as she processing his words.

"If I move my hand off your mouth, will you be not babbling?" He asked, receiving a nod from Luz. He took his palm away from her lips so she can speak.

Luz was quite. But Iniko saw the wheels are in motion in her head. "You are still thinking about it, right?"

"You just said that Amity didn't know about 'the switch'." Luz attempted, thinking about for a while before said, "I don't want to mess up their relationship. Also, I will be here for some time. So I'd like to meet this Amity, but I and my Amity are friends. I don't know if I can spend time with her as my girlfriend. This probably would be weird."

"Then spend time with her like a friend." Iniko said, his tone suggesting that was the most obvious action to take. "The coupes aren't kissing and love junk 24/7. They also just spend time togh-"

A tummy rumble from the girl cut him off. It was a sound he was all to familiar with. The sound of a very hungry person.

"Hungry?"

"The breakfast is a very distant memory." Luz admits a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah. Time to get rolling on some chow." Iniko grabbed their staffs. "Save the date problem for later." He took a step forward, and flipped the girl's staff over and offered the end of the stick to Luz. "Let's get some lunch in the Tasty Trunk, my treat."

_\- One witch staff flight later -_

"So, this is the Tasty Trunk." Luz asked, head cocked to one side.

The building looked like it could collapse any moment, but it didn't. 'They must have used magic for that house' thought Luz. It looked as though it had once been a gigantic true tree stump, but rooms had been added here and there until it was four stories high. Four or five large tree branches were perched on top of the brown roof with dark green leafs. A lopsided sign hanging above the entrance read, _"no heads, no shirt, no service."_

"Yeeep." Iniko said as they went into the inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smell like mix of ginger and mint. A curvy sort of anthropomorphic spider demon with a six arms was serving a bunch of rowdy fauns up at the bar. Iniko gave him small smile. The bartender gave them this glare like a death ray and turned back to bar.

"This is Ichabod. He is the owner of inn. He doesn't like teenagers, but we and our friends are good regular customers. So, he rather tolerate us." Iniko told Luz, and after a moment of thought he also add, "Don't upset him, he has a habit of spitting in cups when he is angry."

They made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a grey gargoyle statue, which stood next to the fireplace.

"You stay here and wait for the menu. I'll get something to drink."

A second later Iniko was gone in the crowd. But the girl was alone only for one minute.

"Hi, Luz." Cried a familiar voice. Turning around, Luz saw Willow and Gus, who stared at her with the friendly smiles.

"Hi, guys," She gave a smile of her own, "You want to join?"

Before she remembered they are Willow and Gus from this universe and she shouldn't have to talk with them quite yet, they were sitting on the other side of that table. She didn't know what to do now.

"Luz, is everything all right?" Willow asked bringing the Latina back, "You look a bit pensive."

"Everything is great. I guess I sort of got distracted." Luz spoke quickly but coherently, without pause, and drew in a substantial breath at the end of it.

"Did somebody lost their head between tables again?"

"Yes." She lied.

Iniko came back few seconds later, carrying foaming tankards of green drink. "Well well, I leave you for five minutes and you are rejecting me for these two." He smiled at Gus and Willow, putting his and Luz's tankards on table. "I feel betrayed."

"It's nice to see you too, Iniko." Willow greeted and a smile as Gus greeting with a small wave.

Iniko remarked at Gus, "Wait a moment. Aren't you supposed to be on market and keep an eye on the human collectibles stand? I heard begged our mom to let you do this."

"I did. And I had the honour to be an authorized dealer of human items." Gus straightens proudly. "And I was sharing my knowledge about human items with clients."

"So, if you've got this perfect job, then why are you here?"

"The more I looked at human treasures, the more wanted show them to another member of the Human Appreciation Society. And then I decided to bought them for the HAS."

"You bought all the stand had." They all stared at Gus.

"The HAS have a large budget since we welcome our new members." He explained before turned to Luz, "Ohh Luz, you definitely has to come at HAS Friday's meeting. We need your invaluable human opinion about our new project."

"Anything you need, but what kind of project you are working on?" She questioned excitedly

Gus had sparkles in his eyes, "Next week we want to organize a human sporting event in the school. Principal Bump has given me permission to play on schoolyard on condition that I leave him alone and will stop sending the petitions to his office."

"Gus, do you remember how the friendly game of Polo was finally ended?" Willow asked a bit worried, still remember that incident at the clearing in the woods last year.

"This time it's going to be different. It's a safe game without using wooden mallet or the need for Equestrianism."

"What's the game you choose?" Luz asked, curiously.

"Softball." Gus announced brightly.

"Oh! This is really cool game!" The Latina cheered.

"Not that I'm condoning you Gus. Watching the Polo was one of the most funny things I ever saw. But what's the point of your idea?" Iniko wondered.

"I think this great way to show the other students how wonderful are human, and introduce them to the human ways." Gus explained with his eyes full of illusion.

"You also think there's a little man in the human fridge who turns the light on and off." The older boy reminded him, with smirk.

"And one day I'll catch him!"

Iniko was highly amused, "I'm sure you will."

Suddenly a four brown paper airplanes soared into the room and circled indecisively. The gargoyle near them opened its eyes and lunges at paper airplanes, like, whoosh. The paper airplanes doggedly made its way thorouht the room and under the chandelier, settling itself on the table of the four teenagers. The gargoyle landed on the chandelier and returned to its absolutely motionless form. Anybody in room paid much attention to it. They acting like this was normal here.

The all airplanes unfolded. Luz watched to amazement as the blue ink wrote **'Place Your Order'** slowly showed up with a drawing of a inn's logo.

The world shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Oozing back out of the page, in a very dark blue ink, came words one by one until the whole menu appeared on the paper.

"Maybe first we should go get a drinks." Willow said to Gus.

"I thought that's we might meet you here, so I've already taken care of it." Iniko said, drawing spell circle and levitating another two tankards to their table.

"Thanks." Gus and Willow said with glee, grabbing the tankards.

Luz pulled close her tankard and stared into the cauldron. Close up, the liquid looked like thick, dark mucus with pieces of small tentacles, frothing sluggishly.

"You welcome." Iniko said, slightly raising his tankard. A quick glance though table at Luz sent a silent message of 'drink up, that tastes better than it looks'. Luckily, the teenage girl slightly nodded.

The human teenager drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted and seemed to nice tickling every bit of her from the inside.

The small group keep talking as they ordered their food. Luz don't know any dishes from the menu. So, she chose food that names sounded the less weird and not alive. When they finished the four menu folded up in airplane by itself and fly off into the kitchen.

Just then, a male figure entered the inn. It was a well-built humanoid man with features that resemble that of a porcupine. He had moderate orange skin, a big nose and sharp ears. His eyes were black, he had thick eyebrows and long, black thorns on his head that give the impression of hair. He had multiple flesh-colored spikes on his face and forehead. He also had few black spines on each of his shoulders and forearms. He wore a black, overall-like outfit with dark orange trim.

His eyes take a long look around. He was clearly looking for something. Finally his gaze stopped at the four teenagers' table. Very slowly, as if he was dangerous predator, walking to them.

"Can we help you, sir?" Willow asked nicely.

He ignored her and looked at them through narrowed eyes. "Are you Iniko Clawthorne?"

"No. I'm Esteban DeMayo. I get mistaken for Iniko Clawthorne a lot." said Iniko casually, taking a sip of his drink.

"Do I look like the idiot?" The man asked, watching Iniko for a moment.

The teenage boy's lips quirked up into an easy smile. "Do you want an honest answer?"

"Don't make fun of it, Trickster!" He answered angrily and dryly. Iniko's left eyebrow raises a bit at his nickname. "Do you know who I am, little brat?"

The orange haired boy frowned and looked at the man before honestly replied. "No, but you look like someone who needed to blow off steam."

"I'm Blainesonogim Chlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff!" He growled.

"It's must take forever to write on your underwear." It was a moment before Luz realized she had spoken aloud.

"You're not doing yourself any favors, mocking me!" The man slammed his spiky fist on the table, narrowly missing Gus' hand.

The young boy squealed with fear, falling out of his chair as he did. "I'm okay," he replied as a tankard was on his head.

"We are not mocking you." Willow reassured him, helping Gus sit back on chair. "Neither of us knew who you were."

"And want no trouble." Luz added as her friend hand her a napkin across the table, for, at the sound of man's shouting, Luz had jumped so badly she had slopped half her glass down herself.

"I get a different message." He said, pointing an accusing finger as he loomed over the trio. The thorns on his body grew about a half foot.

Iniko in one second got in-between a younger witchlings and the man. "From my understanding, you have a problem with me. So, leave them alone.

"Problem?" The murder sparks returns and this time it's accompanied by a cold, dark chuckle. "I'm going kill you! And then this trio because they know you!"

"Let's not get melodramatic Sir; I seriously doubt you could kill me, especially without the element of surprise." Iniko said with another wicked grin before leaning his back against the table.

"YOU FU-" The porcupine-like man never got to finish what he had intended to say, as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell face-first into a floor.

Ichabod standing beside him, a broken whiskey bottle in hand, poised to hit him again in case he wakes up.

"Just for the record, I don't like you, but in my inn no man threatens my clients." Ichabod explained when all four of teenager looked at him so questioningly. He looked at the broken bottle with sorrow in his red eyes. Didn't look like it was a some cheap booze.

"I'll put that bottle on your tab." Then he put four plates on table. "By the way, your food. Enjoy your meal or whatever."

"Thanks Mr. Ichabod. Do you need some help?" Iniko noticed him looking at the passed out porcupine man.

Ichabod shrugged, heaved the body over his shoulder, and said, "Eh, I can handle it. This isn't the first time I had to get rid of a body.

"I'm glad I ordered a vegetable dish." Willow commented when Ichabod past the front door and walked into the kitchen with the unconscious porcupine man. (Spoiler - Ichabod throw him in the dumpster in the back)

"So, why he wanted you dead?" Luz asked.

"Who knows? Iniko said, plopping down on the chair next to her. "A lot of people dislike me, for various reasons. But it's all a bit of a blur. I lost count." He said and took out a wallet of nowhere. "Wow, he have an ugly baby or maybe it's just his pets."

"You stole his wallet."

"He already don't like me. Now he had another reason to this." Iniko just said before asked, "Does anyone want to share Deviled Lizard Fingers?"

The rest of the dinner proceeded smoothly. The conversation was nice, radiant and full of the most funniest stories that a four teenagers could exchange.

* * *

**~TWO~**

"Home sweet home." Eda said as the group finally arriving the Owl House after a long journey back from the Emperor's Private Library.

They all made their way into the house, ignoring Hooty's question about brought him a souvenir.

"Great, we're right on time." King said, glancing at the clock.

"For what?" Luz asked.

"Just in time to my royal nap." The demon replied before he jumped on the couch and adjusted himself to be coiled up like a cat.

"A good nap sound great. It's been a long fly." Eda said, stretching her arms. "I'm going to bed, do not wake me unless someone dies." She yawned as she went upstairs, the stairs creaking with every step.

Lilith also slipped out of the living room to upstairs, leaving Luz alone with King sleeping on the couch.

But the teenage girl barely managed to get some water and put her messenger bag down before the room got filled with Hooty's loud voice.

"Hoot, hoot! Companies here!" Hooty cooed as the door opened, showing Gus followed by Willow running up to her before they both throw their arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"Guys, is everything all right?" Luz asked when understood that wasn't normal hug but a 'I'm so glad to see you alive' hug.

"We were so worried about you." Gus muffled voice from somewhere in a tangle of limbs.

"Why?" She asked with a confused look.

"You didn't show up at school, and you don't answer or call back the crystal ball." Willow said quietly, half in explanation, half as a accusation. "We thought you were captured by Emperor's Coven."

Luz remembered that her alternative twin incurred the Emperor Belos, and it's not long ago. And she suddenly realized she didn't made contact with this version of her friends since she come to that world. So, the other Luz's friends have every right to be concerned. She felt guilty about it.

"I'm sorry, guys." The Latina pulled her way out of the hug, "I didn't mean to worried you. We were in the Emperor's Private Library on the other island. And we literally got back a five minutes and a half ago."

"Emperor have his own library?" Gus asked as Willow questioned "Why you don't take us with you?"

"Why are there loud noises?" King yawned, stirring awake. "I had the most vivid dream of stomping on my enemies."

"I'm sharing with Willow and Gus our last adventure." Luz replied.

"So, they know you aren't Luz." The little demon asked, misinterpreting Luz's words and also Willow and Gus' facial expression.

"What is he talking about? Gus tilted his head emphasizing his question. Luz share a look with King. He has this face that say either 'I didn't want spilled it' and 'Quickly - good lies.'

"Wwweeeeeeellllllll..." The Latina avoiding eye contact as she thinks of a lie to tell them. But she got nothing, and she didn't really want to lie to them. So, after a few seconds she went with a truth. "I'm not exactly Luz."

Willow frowned. "I don't think I know what that means."

"That was a bad way to put it." Luz held one hand out. "So I'm Luz that you see right now." She gave them an expectant look and they nodded in understanding. "And I'm also not."

"You're still losing us, Luz." Gus said, eyes narrowed in confusion.

She scrunched up her nose. "Alright, I'm going to try to be as simple as I can but this is going to sound a bit crazy so just stay with me."

Two witchling looked at each other with question and nodded in agreement. They turned back to Luz and at the same time said. "We can do that."

"I'm Luz Clawthorne, and I came from a totally different parallel alternate universe. I and your Luz, we've swapped places, so that I am the one who is here now."

Willow and Gus had the same shocked expression at her words.

Gus did a double take as he stared at the Latina. "You look exactly like Luz."

"Because I'm Luz. I'm just not your Luz." She candidly admitted. "And I have a scar to prove it."

"You have scar?" The little demon became more interested in conversation.

"Yes." Luz show them the mark on her shoulder.

"Cool scar." King looked impressed, "How did you get it?"

"I was bitten by a Slitherwing." Luz answered the question, and looked over to see their expressions change into one she couldn't quite read.

"And you're still alive?" The demon poked her with his paw, as if he wanted to make sure that she isn't ghost. And Luz understand their reaction.

"Luckily, humans are immune to Slitherwings venom."

"It must be because gasoline in their blood." Gus points out.

"Humans don't have a gasoline in their blood, Gus." Luz corrected him, "Gasoline is liquid made of dead dinosaurs. And it is used as a fuel in cars."

"Fascinating." The young illusionist said and took out a notepad and pen, seemingly out of nowhere, "What's a cars?"

"It's transport with an engine. This is sort of like a metal chariot."

Gus' eyes lighting up. "What's engine? Why car need it? How-"

"Gus, I understand you're curious." interrupted Willow, "But I think we got a little off-track here."

"Right, sorry."

Willow glanced at Luz. "So, how come you ended up here and our Luz in your world?"

"Eda was trying to create a new portal to Human Realm, but something went wrong. And now I'm here as part of a magical unplaned exchange program." Luz explained in short how she ended in this universe.

"And our Luz is safe?" There was concern in Willow voice.

Luz hesitated, visibly going through things in her mind before nodding. "Yes, she is in my world with my family. The only downside is that we don't know yet how reversed the process, send me and her to the right universe." Then she added "And by the way, don't tell anyone I'm not your Luz, especially Amity."

"Why? She is our Luz friend too."

"My relationship with my Amity is diffrent than your Amity and Luz. I.." She hesitated, deciding on how to proceed. "I'd like to avoid awkward conversations and situation."

"We won't tell Amity." Willow promised.

"Or anyone." Gus added.

"Promise?" Luz was holding her little finger out towards them.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a wand in my eye." Willow and Gus said at the same time, locking of the pinkie of Luz's hand to seal the promise.

"So what can we do to help?" They asked after their fingers separated.

Luz's heart warmed at their willingness to help before she reach for her messenger bag and pulled a piece of wood that Bat Queen gave her. "Not much at the moment. Eda and Lilith doesn't know how fix this switched. Our only clue is a mystery glass like orb that left after the spell, and this."

"What's that symbol?"

"A trademark of Zaylee the Unforeseeable."

Willow wrinkled her nose while trying to shift through her brain for information, but she came short. A look at Gus told her he was as lost as she was.

"She was the great witch who Emperor erased from history." Luz supplied to other version of her friends when she noticed their faces. "I don't know how this is connected to our problem. But the Librarian claims that Zaylee's trademark is important and might help me and your Luz back to home."

"How?" Gus asked.

Looking from Gus and Willow to symbol and back, Luz hummed and put a half smile on her face. "That's exactly what we have to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a rush of dopamine and serotonin in my brain. So, please, leave a comment or kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading, I love you all and I'll see you sometime, bye!


End file.
